


A Bunch of Various Restricted Chapters

by Ricecakes123



Series: Restricted ScarletWolf Chapters and One-Shots [1]
Category: Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, LGBT Original Female Character, Leather, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magic Fingers, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romantic Fluff, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Woman on Top, alternate chapter, valentines day, wanda maximoff uses her powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: I still can't stop writing about my OTP Wanda and Claire, so here's a bunch of fun sexy-time chapters and one-shots between them. Don't have to have read any previous story.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanoff/Original Female Character, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Restricted ScarletWolf Chapters and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. It Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Two of a Kind Ch. 43-Alternate Version

The sun had set over the mountains surrounding Wakanda and the stars peaked out against the dark sky. Wanda sat on the bed, reading a book, a cup of tea in her hand. Claire stood by the large windows, looking out at the lights of the city. Celebratory music played in the streets and drifted up into the night sky, softly reaching their room. Claire turned from the window and pressed her back against it, sighing and closing her eyes. Wanda looked up from her book and looked over at her.

“Claire?” her accent was now barely detectable, and she didn’t roll the “r” as much as she once did. Regardless, Claire loved the sound of Wanda’s voice saying her name. No matter how she said it, she would always love her voice as well as every bit of the Sokovian. “Are you okay?” Wanda placed her book and mug on the bedside table and got out the bed, walking over to Claire.

Claire opened her eyes and gazed at the beauty that stood before her. Wanda had changed out of her earlier outfit and into a pair of black shorts, a white tank top, and Claire’s black leather jacket that was way too big on her, just like it was on Claire. The bright moonlight shone into the room, illuminating Wanda’s green eyes, engulfing the forests in them in a silky silver light. Claire’s hands came up to Wanda’s cheeks and her thumbs slowly caressed her soft skin. Wanda smiled at the touch and brought her hands up and grasped Claire’s wrists.

Claire smiled as the moonlight lit up Wanda’s face, making her subtle blush stand out against the paleness.

“You’re so beautiful,” she sighed. Wanda looked down as her cheeks burned a bright scarlet. Claire moved her right hand down to Wanda’s chin and lifted it, bringing her eyes back up into the moonlight. Claire leaned down and pressed her lips against Wanda’s, shifting her hands to her waist. Wanda’s arms reached out and wrapped around the back of Claire’s neck, tangling in her curly red hair.

Claire grinned a mischievous grin into the kiss as she bent down and lifted Wanda, still keeping her lips on hers. Wanda squealed and giggled a little, breaking the kiss and wrapped her legs around Claire’s waist. Claire turned them around and pressed Wanda’s back against the window, moving her lips down to Wanda’s neck. She gasped as Claire sucked on the soft skin, a tingling sensation spreading through her. Claire groaned as Wanda’s fingers bent as she ran them across Claire’s back, lightly scratching her.

“_Fuck!_” Wanda groaned as Claire’s lips left her skin burning and aching to be touched again. Claire chuckled as she moved her lips back up to Wanda’s face, leaving kisses everywhere except her lips.

“Don’t talk like that, Little Red,” Claire scolded, her voice lower than before. “I don’t want to have to punish you.” Wanda bit her lip and smirked when Claire pulled away for a second.

“What are you going to do?” Wanda looked into Claire’s eyes, and unlike ever before, they were a _dark _purple; almost a violet or…maybe an indigo.

“You’ll see,” Claire said smiling. She pulled Wanda and herself away from the window and carried her over to the bed, laying her down with playful force. Wanda giggled as Claire crawled on top of her and moved to kiss her lips again. Wanda shoved her hands into Claire’s hair, tugging slightly as a wave of pleasure hit her. She moaned into the kiss, exciting Claire. Without thinking, Wanda’s legs inched further apart and Claire moved her right knee in the new open space.

Claire pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as she took in air. Wanda bit her lip again and sat up on her elbows, staring at Claire. Her entire face was a bright red and her eyes spelled out mischief.

“God, you’re gonna be the death of me,” she muttered as she came back down and kissed her neck again, making a visit to Wanda’s weak spot, right behind her ear. She moaned and arched her back, her hands working to remove Claire’s shirt. Claire pulled away and helped her but paused a moment when she started to take her own shirt off.

“Wanda, stop,” she said, her hands grasping Wanda’s, stopping her. Wanda looked up at her with confusion and a bit of hurt in her eyes.

“What’s wrong? I thought…was it not…good for you?”

“No, Wanda, that’s not it. Believe me, I want to, but…I…I want to make sure that _you _want to. Like really want to; like you’re not going through with it because I initiated it. I just want you to be sure, Wanda.”

Wanda fully sat up, bringing her face close to Claire’s and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. She leaned in and gently kissed her, pulling away after a few seconds.

“I want to, Claire. I really do.” Claire’s eyes turned dark again and she pulled Wanda back into her, pulling the jacket off of her and discarding it. She then moved to Wanda’s tank top, literally ripping it off her. Wanda chuckled and pushed Claire down on the bed and straddled her, her strawberry blonde hair lightly grazing Claire’s face. She laughed and Wanda trailed her fingers up her stomach, brushing against her skin and Claire whimpered. Wanda looked at her as she bit her lip. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Claire’s collar bone. Claire breathed heavily as Wanda teased her.

Wanda kissed down her chest and to her stomach, stopping at her waist, just above the line of her pants. Despite her wanting to do this, she was still nervous. She had never done this before, and what they were about to do was never discussed with her, so she was completely out of her depth. Claire caught her hesitation and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just nervous.” Claire smiled at her and sat up, hovering above her.

“Do you want me to take the lead?” she asked. Wanda nodded and closed her eyes. Claire pulled her into her arms and flipped them so that Wanda was on her back and tenderly grasped her right breast in her hand, her thumb flicking her erect nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

“God!” Wanda moaned as she threw her head back.

“Does that feel good, baby girl?” Claire asked as she pulled the fabric back, freeing her breast and took her nipple into her mouth, pulling just a little bit.

“Yes,” Wanda breathed as she arched her body, grinding against Claire.

“Fuck, Wanda!” Wanda smirked and moved against her again. Claire groaned, her eyes very dark, and she pushed Wanda down into the bed. She ripped off her bra and massaged her breasts, showing each one ample amount of attention while Wanda reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Claire soon left her breasts and trailed light butterfly kisses down her body, soon reaching her pants line. She looked up at her, asking for permission, and when Wanda nodded, Claire grasped the top of her shorts and pulled them down and discarded them on the floor next to her leather jacket. Wanda shifted uncomfortably, feeling self-conscious, and tried to cover her body. To make her feel better, Claire moved off the bed and towards the window, closing the curtains, and when she walked back, she stripped out of her jeans. She gazed at Wanda with love—and if she was honest, lust—in her eyes.

“Wanda, if at any point you feel uncomfortable, let me know. I’ll stop, no questions asked,” Claire said. Wanda looked at her, relaxing a bit.

“How…how do I look…to you?” Wanda asked, her heart pounding against the walls of her chest. Claire smiled a genuine smile as her eyes shifted to their normal color purple.

“Wanda, you are so beautiful.” She moved back onto the bed, hovering a few inches above Wanda’s face. She kissed her forehead and moved a strand of her hair from her face. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Wanda and you don’t need to hide from me.”

“I love you,” Wanda whispered.

“I love you too.”

“I want you,” Wanda said, a burning sensation of desire filling in the pit of her stomach. She arched her back, the anticipation killing her. She writhed and groaned, calling out to Claire. “Claire, I _need _you.”

Claire nodded and scoot down to her legs, spreading them. She released a shuddering breath when she saw how wet she was already. She gulped, suddenly feeling nervous and looked back up at her face, and said, “You’re sure?”

Wanda nodded her head and brought her hands up to massage her breasts. Claire stuck two fingers into her mouth, getting them nice and wet, and then positioned them against her entrance. Wanda shivered and moaned. Claire slowly rubbed her fingers along the outside of her, teasing slightly. When she felt that Wanda had enough teasing, she looked back over to her.

“Just so you know, it might hurt a bit,” Claire said, giving her another chance to back out. Wanda nodded, pinching her erect nipples.

“I know,” she said. Claire took a deep breath and slowly inserted her fingers into Wanda. Wanda let out a loud gasp and her hands flew down to the bed, her fingers curling around the sheets. Claire brought her fingers out, and pushed it back in, keeping her slow pace consistent as Wanda hissed a little bit. The pain soon melted into pleasure and she was screaming at Claire to go faster.

Claire smiled at her, pumping them faster in her. Wanda moaned and threw her head back. The burning pit of desire grew, spreading throughout her body, and she felt warm. She almost screamed when Claire brought her other hand up and started rubbing against her clitoris. Harmless tendrils of scarlet energy flitted around the room from Wanda’s clenched fists. The pleasure built inside her and she felt like she was going to burst. Her breathing quickened as Claire’s fingers moved faster inside her and against her. She moaned and gasped, becoming overwhelmed by the sensations that she was feeling.

“Fuck, Claire!” she cursed, sitting up and catching her eyes. Claire smirked at her, and right before she came, Claire stopped, pulling her fingers out from her. Wanda groaned loudly in frustration as Claire crawled back on top of her and kissed her again.

“I’m not done yet, baby. Don’t worry, you’ll feel that again.” This time, Claire moved her lower body over Wanda’s, her legs positioned on either side of her left leg. Wanda watched her curiously as she mounted her, pressing her clit right above her own, both of them throbbing, yearning for the stimulation. Wanda bit her lip and groaned. Her hand found Claire’s and she intertwined their fingers.

Claire started to move against Wanda, grinding her hips. They both let out pleasure-filled moans as Claire kept going, picking up her pace. As she moved faster, the pressure of pleasure built inside Wanda once more. She screamed out a string of curses and she arched her back, starting to move against Claire, enhancing sensation for both of them. Claire groaned and cursed as she grabbed onto Wanda’s right leg, holding tightly as her grinding became faster and more aggressive.

“Jesus Christ!” Claire exclaimed, smiling as Wanda bucked underneath her, increasing the friction between them. Wanda gasped and breathed heavily, mumbling in Sokovian, her accent poking through. “Fuck, Wanda say that again.”

Wanda repeated her words louder in her perfect and beautiful accent, screaming them, encouraging Claire to move faster. Claire closed her eyes tightly, as she listened to Wanda speak to her in that _sexy _accent. She was close, if she kept going, she would come. She grinded harder against Wanda, shifting her legs to give her a better angle. Wanda moaned and squealed in absolute ecstasy as she sat up, her hands tightly curled around the bedsheets. Her face was inches from Claire’s, and she turned her head and kissed her as the new leverage gave them the push they needed to fall off the edge.

Pleasure rippled through both of them, warming them up, making them sensitive to the touch. Wanda writhed as she screamed out Claire’s name with Claire doing the same. They fell back on the bed next to each other, riding out their orgasms together. Claire sat up, and taking advantage of the pleasure she was feeling, climbed on top of Wanda again, this time positioning her face down by her entrance, her own above Wanda’s face. Claire immediately started to suck on Wanda’s flesh, her tongue dancing over her ultra-sensitive clit making Wanda moan in delight and shudder beneath her. As the pleasure built inside Wanda again, she copied Claire’s movements and leaned her head up, sucking on Claire. As she sucked on Claire’s clit, Wanda stuck a finger inside of her, pumping it in and out of her quickly before adding another finger.

Claire groaned at the sudden sensation, but smiled at the feeling, quickening her own pace. Wanda soon became wet again with need and desire and Claire smirked, pulling her face away. She moved her fingers up to her clit and started rubbing in a circular motion, sending a rippling wave through Wanda who cursed loudly. Once more, as she rubbed Wanda’s clit, Claire inserted two fingers into her and pumped them with such speed that Wanda shrieked and moaned loudly, slamming her head against the pillows. Claire continued her movements, increasing her speed every couple of minutes, and smirked more as Wanda bucked her hips under her. 

“Don’t cum until I say so, Little Red,” Claire said in a seductive voice that came out almost like a growl.

Claire could feel her wolf poking through at the stimulation as Wanda’s tongue swirled around her clit making her moan out her name, praising her technique. As Claire upped the speed of her fingers, she leaned her head back down to Wanda’s clit and licked and sucked as her finger continued to rub against the small bundle of nerves. Wanda screamed in pleasure, calling out Claire’s name along with a string of Sokovian curses. Claire could tell that Wanda was about to cum once more and slammed her fingers in her pussy. Wanda’s hips bucked and grinded against Claire’s face and fingers, creating more friction, allowing her to get off sooner. Claire smiled at her and didn’t stop (though she wanted to tease her). She was close now, closer than before. Wanda gasped loudly as she felt it coming on, writhing underneath Claire’s fingers. The two women laid there in the bed, fingering each other as they moaned out the other’s name, and Claire was close to cumming too. She grinded on top of Wanda’s face, giggling as the Sokovian’s teeth grazed against her clit, creating a whole new sense of pleasure.

“God fucking damnit, Claire!” she screamed, teetering on the edge. Wanda’s fingers moved faster as well as her tongue. They both stood on the edge, wobbling, waiting for the other to fall. 

“Do you want to cum, baby girl?” Claire asked her, her own voice wavering with the need of sweet relief. She knew Wanda was teasing her and preventing her from cumming, just like she was doing to Wanda. Wanda let out a whimper, a small beg; she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to cum. “Alright baby, cum for me.” 

Claire’s rubbing became faster and more erratic and Wanda couldn’t handle it anymore. She screamed out Claire’s name as she came, squirting out all her desires and her pleasures and drenching the bed. Her body twitched as she lay on the bed, her breath trembling and her body very sensitive, though she didn’t stop paying attention to Claire. Claire whimpered and groaned and begged for release as Wanda inserted yet another finger into Claire’s pussy, moving them into her quickly. She was almost there, she could feel it. Claire grinded some more, helping Wanda care for her, increasing the friction between her clit and Wanda’s fingers. Before long, Claire was cumming too, squirting in pleasure. Wanda leaned up and licked up her juices while also sucking a little more on her sensitive clit. Exhausted, Claire rolled off of her and back onto the bed. Both their chests heaved as the took deep and trembling breaths, their hearts pounding in their chests from their love making. 

They laid next to each other; beet red and breathing hard as their naked bodies glistened with sweat. Claire reached out and grabbed Wanda’s hand, intertwining her fingers around Wanda’s and placed delicate kisses against each of her knuckles. Wanda turned her head over and gazed into Claire’s eyes, and beamed at her. She rolled over in the bed, rolling on top of Claire’s body, their chests mushed together, and Wanda moved her lips to Claire’s.

The kiss was slow and loving and gentle. She pulled away and rolled off her, and laid against her, curled up in her side. She rested her head against Claire’s right shoulder and Claire brought up her arm to embrace Wanda. Wanda sat up for a quick minute and grabbed the covers before laying back down, nestling into Claire. Claire placed her left hand behind her head and she stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and still breathing heavily. Wanda rested her hand over Claire’s heart, feeling the erratic thumping. She bit her lip and laughed breathlessly. Claire turned her head and looked over at her, smiling.

“Well…that was…” Claire cleared her throat, stalling to find the right word to describe how she felt. Of all the words in the English language, she couldn’t find one to describe the utter bliss she felt after what they just did? For so long, she had _dreamed_ of this moment, and their own experience exceeded her expectations.

“Amazing,” Wanda said, finishing her sentence. “At least, it was amazing for me. Was it…amazing for you?” Wanda looked up at Claire with her innocent eyes and she crumbled. A smile crept on her lips as Claire bowed her head and kissed her again.

“Wanda,” Claire stared after she pulled away. “What we just did, went beyond any expectations that I had of this night. It was better than amazing. _You _were better than amazing. You hear me?”

“I hear you,” Wanda said kissing the skin right below her right breast. “I don’t deserve you.”

“What do you mean, Wanda?”

“I don’t deserve to have someone like you, who loves me more than their own life, who would do anything to protect me without any regard for their own safety, who makes me feel safe and secure, who…who asks for full consent when having sex for the first time and keeps checking to make sure I’m comfortable and enjoying it as much as they are. You’re one of a kind, Claire, and I’m glad you chose me.”

Claire smiled and planted a loving and tender kiss against Wanda’s forehead. Wanda nestled into the warmth that Claire’s body provided, her eyes fluttering in exhaustion. A small yawn escaped her lips and Claire chuckled.

“Go to sleep, Little Red. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Claire. I love you.”

“I love you too, Little Red.”


	2. What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU, Claire tries to hide her feelings for Wanda, but when she's sick and laying all up on her, Claire can't ignore the sexual tension.

Claire walked back into the front room and opened her bag, taking out a can of soup, and walked into kitchen. She opened the can and poured it into a bowl and heated it up. Then she heated up some water and made Wanda and herself some tea. When she carried the bowl of soup and two mugs of tea back into Wanda’s room and saw the brunette laying back on her bed, a smile grew on the redhead’s face. Wanda was scrolling through her phone, not paying attention to the return of her friend, and Claire just took a moment to admire her. She couldn’t deny that Wanda was beautiful, she wasn’t blind, and she couldn’t deny the growing feelings that she had for the green eyed brunette.

She noticed a while ago that her heart skipped a few beats whenever Wanda laughed, and her hands would get sweaty. Butterflies would appear in her stomach when Wanda touched her or even looked at her with her bright green eyes, and when she called her name, slightly rolling the “r” in that delicious accent of hers, a shiver ran down her spine. She didn’t know when she started lusting after her best friend, but lately, at night when she couldn’t sleep, Wanda’s face, voice and touch infiltrated her brain, and Claire would stay up most of the night with a hand between her legs and a vibrating dildo buried deep in her pussy.

While she respected Wanda and her boundaries, Claire wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes off her, and _claim _her. She wanted Wanda to writhe underneath her, moaning and screaming her name as she came. She wanted to feel how wet she got when Claire stuck her fingers into her tight warm pussy. She wanted mount her and grind so fucking hard that she would knock them _both _into oblivion. She wanted to do a lot of things with Wanda, to Wanda, for Wanda etc., but what halted her was her fear for overstepping her boundaries and ruining her friendship with the brunette. In the short amount of time that they’ve known each other, Wanda grew to become Claire’s deepest, special, and bestest friend, so losing her would destroy her.

And yet, this didn’t stop her from fantasizing.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Wanda asked, looking up at her from her phone. Claire blinked and shook her head, snapping from her thoughts, and her cheeks reddened.

“Nothing. Just thinking.” Claire walked the try over to Wanda’s nightstand and handed her the bowl of soup. “Blow on it, it’s hot.” _And while you’re at it, why don’t you blow me, too?_ Wanda smiled and inhaled the scent of the soup, humming in content, and brought a spoonful up to her mouth, blew on it twice, and ate it, moaning at the taste and how it held sliding down her aching throat. _Oh God, she’s actually killing me! _

“God, this is so good! Thank you.”

Claire gulped and said, “It’s uh…no problem. I’m glad you like it.”

Wanda took another sip of her soup, once more moaning. Claire’s hand twitched, itching to move between her legs to ease the pulsating ache of her clit, but she frustratingly refrained, instead turning her attention to the TV mounted on the they were facing, grabbing the remote and flipping through her list of movies.

“Do you have any preference?” Claire asked, not finding anything that stuck out to her. Wanda looked up from her soup and towards the TV, thinking about Claire’s question.

“Umm…how about _Deadpool_? I know you’re into action movies, and I can do with a comedy right now.”

“I can get with that,” Claire said, turning the movie on.

The two laughed as the movie progressed, at some part during the beginning, Wanda scooted across the bed closer to Claire, rested her head on her shoulder. Claire stiffened and her eyes widened at her gesture, and she subtly looked over at Wanda who stared at the TV, watching the movie. She tried her hardest to pay attention to the movie, but her attention kept drifting to Wanda.

When the sex scenes came on, Claire stifled a chuckle when Wanda looked away and covered her eyes. And while Wanda had a more innocent reaction to R-rated scene in front of them, Claire’s reaction was the complete opposite. She became hot and flushed and once more her clit ached to be touched and she wanted nothing more than to just relieve the awkward sexual tension within her.

Slowly and subtly, she slipped her right hand under the covers and into her pants, running her fingers over her moist folds. She bit her lip to stop the gasp from slipping out and alerting Wanda. She moved her fingers over to her clit and began to slowly move them in a slow clock-wise circle. She bucked against her fingers and picked up the pace, simultaneously adding more pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. She quietly—with much difficulty—hummed in satisfaction, feeling herself grow closer and closer to cumming, and Wanda looked over at her. Claire wanted to stop or at least slow down, but she couldn’t. The possibility of Wanda discovering what she was doing at this moment only heightened her desires, inching her closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Is everything okay, Claire?”

“Ye-yeah, I-I’m fine,” Claire squeaked out, her fingers moving faster. She gasped and felt herself teeter over the edge. She was about to cum, she could feel it. A few more minutes. A few more strokes of her clit. A few more images of Wanda. That’s all it would take to make her cum. Here it comes…she’s almost there…she could feel it…she was going to cum. Her breathing hitched and her heart-rate sped up and her fingers moved faster to help push herself over the edge.

Right before she came, Wanda’s hand brushed against hers, giving her the right amount of force to completely push her over the edge. She fell hard into her orgasm, quivering and twitching against her fingers. She desperately and quietly tried to settle her heart beat and return her breathing to normal. Wanda’s hand grasped her free one and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles. Claire pulled her hand from her pants and rested her head on top of Wanda’s, settling back to normal. Wanda’s eyes fluttered closed and soon she drifted off to sleep. Claire turned her head, and gazing down at Wanda’s sleeping form, she placed a light kiss against her forehead. “I wish you knew what you did to me,” she whispered, mostly to herself. She turned back to the TV and turned the volume down as she continued to watch the movie, feeling much better now.


	3. Stock Room Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Wanda make out in a Hot Topic stock room and it ultimately becomes more than either of them expect it to be.

Claire’s eyes filled with tears and she smiled brightly, pulling her roughly into her. She rested her head against Wanda’s hair and nuzzled into her, enjoying the feeling of her warmth. She pulled away briefly after a moment, and brought her hand under her chin, tilting her face up, and crashed her lips to hers in a hungry and passionate kiss. Claire’s hands immediately shoved themselves into Wanda’s thick brown hair and she stood a little bit taller, pushing Wanda back until she hit the register counter.

Wanda moaned into the kiss as her back hit the sharp edge of the counter and Wanda’s grip on her hair tightened. Claire broke the kiss and trailed her lips down to her neck, sucking her soft and vulnerable skin, finding the special spot right behind Wanda’s earlobe and sucking gently, causing Wanda to gasp and moan out her name.

“Oh God, Claire, keep doing that. Yes…” Claire continued moving her lips against her neck, finding Wanda’s responses incredibly sexy, only adding fuel to her fire. Claire’s hands started to move lower, falling to her hips and moving slightly up and under her shirt.

“Claire, wait,” Wanda said, lightly pushing against Claire. Claire pulled away, panting, and searched her eyes with confusion.

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“If we’re going to do this, we need to go someplace private,” Wanda whispered, leaning forward and grasping Claire’s collar, bringing her down to kiss her again. Claire smiled against her lips and recaptured them.

“I couldn’t agree more,” she whispered, her voice low and coming out like a growl. Her hands dropped lower to cup Wanda’s ass and hoisted her up into her arms. Wanda’s legs wrapped around her waist, their lips never leaving each other’s. Claire walked them from the counter and towards the back office, pushing open the door, kicking it closed, and slamming Wanda harshly against the back wall, careful to not hurt her. The brunette hissed in pain and in pleasure, spurring Claire on.

“You okay?” Claire asked, trailing her lips away from Wanda’s and down to her neck again.

“Yes.” Wanda—still keeping her legs wrapped around Claire’s waist—started to grind against her, seeking her own pleasure. Claire moaned at Wanda’s attempt to get off and leaned into her more, increasing the pressure against Wanda’s cunt. Wanda groaned and picked up her speed, feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach that threatened to burst if she kept going.

“God, Wanda, don’t stop.” Wanda moved faster against Claire, and to help her out while also helping her own growing desire, Claire moved against her, her own thrusts falling in sync with Wanda’s. They both gasped in desire as their lips found each other’s again. The knot grew tighter as Wanda moved faster, threatening to snap like a rubber band, and after a few more thrusts, Wanda fell, succumbing the mind-blowing sensation of her orgasm. She shook and spasmed in Claire’s arms and screamed her name as she came.

Claire smiled and kissed her again, before putting her down. She kept her hands firmly on Wanda’s hips, steadying her as her rode out her orgasm. Wanda continued to shake and pant in her arms.

“Jesus Christ!”

“God, Wanda that was so _hot_!” Claire said, gazing down at her with love and lust in her eyes. “Can I try something?”

“Depends. What is it?”

“Something that will make you feel really, _really _good.” Claire’s eyes held a mischievous look and she smirked. Wanda caught her drift and smiled and kissed her again. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Do it.”

With Wanda’s consent, Claire moved her hand down to the waistband of Wanda’s jeans, and she unbuttoned them and stuck her hand inside and against her hot pussy. Claire groaned at feeling her wet heat pulse against her fingers. She slowly moved her fingers along the length of her cunt, drawing out a lengthy breath from Wanda.

“God, Claire.”

She pushed her hand inside Wanda’s panties, pressing her fingers into her pussy, causing her to moan and buck at the sudden sensation. Claire’s fingers moved expertly inside her and her thumb moved up to graze against her clit. Wanda screamed in pleasure and bucked again. Claire chuckled and pressed her lips against Wanda’s, silencing her screams.

“You need to be quiet, baby. We’re not exactly alone here,” Claire scolded her playfully, pulling her fingers out of Wanda’s pussy and pressing them flush against her clit and rubbing in a fast clockwise fashion, causing her to groan loudly. Claire’s fingers moved faster and faster, slowly pushing Wanda towards another orgasm. She was almost there, both of them could feel it. Feeling impatient, Wanda grinded against Claire’s fingers, causing Claire to chuckle and up her speed and pressure.

“Eager are we?”

“Shut up and keep going.” Claire obediently obliged, keeping her pace constant. After a few more strokes of her clit, the familiar knot in her stomach forming again, a sure sign of her impending orgasm.

“Oh God, Claire, I’m gonna cum,” Wanda breathed out, clutching at Claire’s shirt and pressing her lips against hers. “I’m cumming, Jesus Claire, don’t stop. God, make me cum! _Fuck!_”

Wanda’s orgasm hit her full force, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her into oblivion. Her arms circled around Claire’s neck, using her as an anchor to keep her chained to this earth as she rode out her orgasm. Her desire leaked out of her and onto Claire’s hand, causing the redhead to smile and let out a whoop of admiration. She took her hand away from Wanda’s cunt and brought it up to her mouth, sticking her fingers individually into Wanda’s mouth, allowing her to lick them clean.

When Wanda was finished with her fingers, Claire kissed her again, humming at the sweet taste of Wanda’s juices on her tongue. Pulling away, she leaned her forehead against Wanda’s and kissed her softly.

“God, I love you,” Claire whispered to her, nuzzling her nose against hers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Please tell me this means we’re dating,” Claire begged, fear creeping into her heart. Wanda smiled and kissed her once more.

“I would like that. Now, can you take me home? My roommate’s out of town again, and I’m getting tired and would love to cuddle up with you,” Wanda said, smiling and biting her lip.

“Alright baby girl. I’ll take you home.”

The two of them finished locking up and walked out of the mall to Claire’s car. Driving in the direction of Wanda’s apartment, Claire looked over at the young woman beside her and smile, blushing just the tiniest bit. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you a ride into work tomorrow,” she said, watching as Wanda looked back at her car still parked in the lot. The rest of the night was spent with the two of them laying in Wanda’s bed, cuddling each other as Wanda slept after a round of mild sex. Claire kissed a sleeping Wanda’s cheek and pulled a few strands of hair from her face, smiling, before settling down and following her into sleep.


	4. Run A Shot Across the Bow (Pirate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Claire Stowell and her crew are victorious in a battle against Captain Tony Stark, meaning they get to live for another day. After a night of drinking and celebrating, Wanda and Claire celebrate in a more intimate way.

We were victorious. Technically. But victorious, nonetheless. Myself and my crew laid about the freshly clean deck and drank the night away in celebration. Music was played as was friendly fights and skits. We danced and sang as we drank our ale and rum, enjoying the light attitude that came after the _Iron Legion_ departed.

Wanda sat alone on a barrel that was leaned up against the side of the ship, holding her cup with both hands and looking forlornly out at the darkened empty sea. I looked over at her and drunkenly stood up from my seat amongst the other girls and walked over to her, taking a seat on another barrel next to her. She looked over at me briefly, acknowledging my presence, and turned back to the water.

“So…you really are a witch,” I said, my voice speaking slow and the words coming out slurred. Wanda chuckled and took a small sip of her drink, a little smile gracing her lips.

“Told you so,” she muttered, looking down.

“What’s the matter?”

“Everyone’s scared of me now. After seeing what I did to Captain Stark, they’re afraid of me. Of what I can do.”

I looked over to the group of girls that sat a little ways away from us. They were laughing and were completely oblivious to Wanda’s feelings.

“Wanda, no one here is scared of you. You helped to save us. We’d…” I paused as I hiccupped, “be dead without you.”

She didn’t answer me and stared out at the ocean again. I didn’t miss the tear that rolled down her face as she looked out and away from me. Without thinking, I blurted out, “I’m not scared of you.”

She snapped her head back at me as another tear slid down.

“What?” she asked quietly.

“I am not scared of you, Wanda,” I repeated slowly. She stared at me, confusion in her eyes, and again without thinking, I reached out and touched her face, pulling it closer to me, and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her hesitate and resist a bit, her hands coming up to gently push against my chest, but right before I was about to pull away and give her some space, she leaned into it more. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and mine wandered lower, cupping her breasts and coming around her waist. She hummed softly and I scooped her into my arms and carried her back to my quarters.

We tripped and bumped into walls and furniture as we arrived in my quarters. She laughed and pulled me closer, kidding me passionately. I moved my lips hungrily against hers and slipped my hands back to her breasts, cupping them and massaging them firmly. She moaned into the kiss, arching her back and grinding against me, creating friction. I broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at her. She returned the smile and pulled at the top of my dress, revealing my breasts.

She cupped both of them in her hands and brought them to her mouth, sucking and licking each one. She swirled her tongue around my erect nipple and grazed her teeth along the sensitive skin, lightly biting and sucking. I gasped and moaned loudly and shoved my hands into her hair, pulling hard. She groaned and moved a hand off my breasts, lowered it down between my legs, and gently massaged my through my undergarments. Again I moaned, my grip on her hair tightening, and my body started to rock back and forth as I grinded against her fingers.

She chuckled and moved her mouth from my breasts and kissed me. I moved my hands up and down her body, ripping her ragged dress off her, and broke our kiss to trail my lips from hers down to her stomach. She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair. I knelt before her and spread her legs and ran a finger through her wet folds. She moaned and I leaned in and flicked my tongue against her clit. I hummed at her taste and picked up my pace. Wanda cried out and massaged her breasts. As I licked her clit, I brought a hand up and stuck a finger inside her, pumping it in and out of her, making her scream and buck against me. After another minute, I pulled my mouth away from her and back up to her lips.

I lightly bit her lip and pushed her down on my bed. She too ripped off my dress, the both of us lying naked against each other, kissing and grinding against each other as we sought relief. I pulled away from her and gazed at her naked body.

“Are you okay?” she asked me, sounding nervous.

“Yeah, I just…never seen anyone so beautiful before. Blimey, you’re beautiful.”

I opened her legs again and stuck my face back between her legs. She bucked her hips and moaned out, her hands pressing against my head, pushing it down against her clit to add more pressure. As I licked up her delicious juices, my hand fell between my legs and I massaged my clit in time with hers. I felt the familiar pressure of desire build in my stomach and leak out between my legs. Wanda moved against me, crying out in pleasure; she was going to cum, and so was I.

“Just hang on, baby. I’ll make you feel so good, oh yes, Wanda!”

“I’m going to cum, Claire! Oh, yes!”

“Wait for me, Wanda. Wait for me.” My finger against my clit sped up as did my tongue against hers. I was getting closer and closer. Oh God, I could feel it! “Oh yes, Wanda, I’m gonna cum! Oh yes!”

A wave of pleasure rippled through me as did Wanda. We both screamed out each other’s names and rode out our highs together. Wanda spasmed underneath me, and while she was still sensitive, I pushed two of my fingers into her pulsating hole, pumping them in and out quickly. With the feeling of my fingers inside her and my tongue still flicking against her throbbing clit, Wanda grinded harder against me and cried out my name again.

“Yes, Claire! Just like that! Oh, keep doing that! Right there, right there! Oh, yes!”

Wanda quickly succumbed to her second orgasm, her desire squirting out of her, drenching my face. I licked up her juices and pulled away from her, sitting back on the bed. Her face was beat red and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re amazing,” she muttered as she sat up and kissed me.

“I can make it better,” I said to her as I spread her legs again and climbed on top of her, resting my throbbing clit on top of hers. Wanda’s breath hitched at the stimulation and moved against me. I grabbed onto her thigh started to grind against her, creating friction between us. Wanda and I moaned loudly and she grasped my leg and moved the opposite way, leaning up to give us a better angle, and kissed me.

We continued to move against each other, grinding faster and faster, and Wanda and I came again, squirting on each other which helped our orgasms. Wanda flipped us over and sat on top of me, taking control, and moved against me like I did with her, bringing her hand down to my clit to add extra pressure and stimulation. I gasped and cried out, “Oh Wanda, yes!” encouraging her to move faster. Again desire pooled in my stomach, tightening like a knot, and the faster and more she moved, the tighter the knot grew, until it snapped, sending me through another orgasm.

“Thar she blows!” I gasped out as I flopped down on the bed beside Wanda. Wanda came too and collapsed in a spasming heap next to me, breathing hard.

“That was amazing,” she said, grasping my hand. I kissed her knuckles and smiled at her as I caught my breath.

“Aye, it was,” I agreed. Wanda sighed and pulled the blanket over her and snuggled up to my side.


	5. Wedding Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Wanda celebrate their wedding night with a little surprise.

The reception didn’t last very long, and soon the newly-wed couple had hopped into their car with packed bags, and drove off away from the compound, eager to start their honeymoon. They made good time as they arrived at their hotel in the early night and they were able to check in with no problem.

Smiling, Claire took both her bag and Wanda’s, and followed her into the elevator that led to their floor. Once they were inside the room and Wanda closed the door, Claire dropped the bags and hastily pressed her against the wooden door, slamming her lips against Wanda’s in a hungry and lusty kiss.

Wanda closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, her hands flying up to tangle themselves in Claire’s thick hair. Claire growled as Wanda tugged at her hair from the roots. Her mouth moved ferociously, devouring her in hungry kisses and quiet growls that rumbled through her chest.

“Pace yourself,” Wanda said, chuckling as she lightly pushed Claire away from her and stepped away from the door. “We have all night. Don’t want you getting tired on me.” She winked at Claire and the redhead smirked and grabbed her gently, pulling her in and groping her ass, causing a little moan from the brunette.

“You should know by now to not doubt me when it comes to my stamina, Little Red. You’d be surprised at how long I can go.”

Claire lifted Wanda up, her hands resting on her ass, her fingers dug into her, and led her over to the bed, plopping her down with a slight bounce. Wanda giggled and crawled onto her knees, sitting up and turning to face Claire as she too got on the bed, moving towards her. Wanda reached up and wrapped her arms around Claire’s neck and kissed her again, pressing herself against the redhead until she leaned back fully on the bed. Her knee moved in between Claire’s legs, stopping just before her.

Claire’s hands rested on Wanda’s hips, using a little bit of force to pull Wanda close to her, whimpering as Wanda’s knee grazed her swollen and aching clit. Claire moved Wanda’s hips and moved her leg against her, relieving her of the painful sexual ache.

“Oh, someone’s eager…” Wanda mumbled absentmindedly as she rubbed her knee against Claire’s clit.

“Speak for yourself,” Claire gasped as a wave of pleasure hit her as Wanda started to move faster. Wanda giggled, but slowed down her pace, drawing out Claire’s pleasure and also frustrating her. “God, Wanda, you’re killing me!”

Wanda smirked at her as she continued her slow and steady pace, feeling her pleasure build and build in the pit of her stomach. She let Claire ride against her leg, writhing in pleasure and moaning out in a lusty growl. “Jesus, Wanda!”

In a sudden and immediate thought, Claire took a hand off of Wanda’s hip and moved it down to between her legs. Wanda jerked back and pulled her leg away from Claire’s needy self. Claire groaned and frowned, causing the brunette to chuckle.

“Oh, no baby. This is all about you right now,” she said, her voice low and sexy. She wiggled her eyebrows as she pulled Claire up into a sitting position and grasped the zipper on the back of her dress, tugging it down to free her wife from her the fabric. “I love you so much,” she muttered as she slipped the top part of the dress down past Claire’s shoulders, exposing her bra. Claire shuddered as Wanda’s fingers grazed her arms.

Claire scooted up so she could take the dress off all the way, leaving herself in nothing but her black lace panties and matching bra. _“Wanda,”_ she breathed, closing her eyes as Wanda brought her hands up to caress Claire’s clothed breasts.

The redhead moaned, her voice quiet and almost silent, but Wanda heard her just the same. She smiled to herself as Claire started to buck against Wanda’s soft movements. Her nipples hardened to pebbles from the stimulation and Wanda’s thumbs ran over the hard little buds, earning a soft moan from the redhead.

“God, Wanda, don’t stop…”

Carefully, Wanda pulled the fabric of Claire’s bra away and her mouth fell on top of her left breast.

“You’re so hard for me, aren’t you?” Wanda mumbled as her teeth tugged on Claire’s nipple. Claire squealed and giggled and shoved her hands into Wanda’s hair.

“Well, who else would I be hard for?”

“Cheeky,” Wanda giggled, wiggling her eyebrows and moving her lips back to Claire’s. Wanda lifted her dress up and over her head, unclasped her bra and removed her panties before moving to sit in Claire’s lap, pinning her to the bed.

She smirked when she heard the soft guttural growl emanating from Claire’s throat and reverberating through chest. Claire’s fingers dug into Wanda’s soft skin as the anticipation killed her and she had keep an extra tight grip on her wolf’s leash, making sure to not let her have one ounce of control. She wasn’t afraid that her wolf would hurt Wanda, at least not on purpose, but she would never ever let there be a chance.

Claire jumped a bit when Wanda moved her hand down, brushing against her sensitive clit. The brunette chuckled and continued to run her hand up and down along the length of Claire’s cunt. Claire started to moan and her eyes flitted closed, though she was getting impatient. She started to slowly rock against Wanda’s fingers, trying to speed things along, but Wanda moved up on her and shoved her down on the bed. She removed her hand from Claire’s growing wet heat and twirled her fingers, causing small tendrils of scarlet mist to flow from her. The mist circled around Claire’s body, grazing and brushing against her skin, exciting her even more.

“Do you like to be bound?” Wanda asked, her voice wavering with seduction. Claire’s cheeks darkened and she blinked a few times. She swallowed and answered.

“Um…be gentle, okay?”

“Claire, if you don’t like it, I won’t do it. I won’t make you uncomfortable.” Claire sat up and caressed Wanda’s cheek, lightly kissing her lips.

“Thank you. I love you.” Wanda smiled and retracted her magic, flicking it once to tap Claire’s nose.

“Lie back and don’t move.”

“You got it boss.” Claire obeyed and laid back on the bed, gazing up at Wanda as she leaned down and kissed her again.

“I mean it Claire, no moving. None at all.”

Claire only nodded and Wanda moved her hand back to Claire’s cunt. This time her movements were faster and more aggressive, eager to make Claire cum. Claire whimpered and moaned, trying hard to not buck under Wanda’s touch.

“Oh, good girl, Claire. Who’s a good girl? You are.”

Claire moaned again, louder than before, and shoved her fingers down onto the bedsheets, clutching fistfuls tightly in her balled up fists. She felt her muscles begin to twitch as Wanda pushed her panties to the side, rubbing her fingers along her entrance and shoving two fingers inside her. Claire yelped in delight and threw her head back into the mattress.

“God, Wanda!”

“Don’t move.”

Wanda continued to move her fingers inside of Claire, pumping them in and out quickly. Claire felt her skin begin to twitch as she ached to move, to do anything to increase the pleasure she was feeling. Once more, Wanda wiggled her fingers, bringing back the soft red magic. She twirled her fingers to circle the magic around Claire’s clit and applied some pressure. Claire cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her claws extending into the mattress from lack of moving.

“Fucking hell, Wanda!” She lifted her head up and brought her lust-blown eyes up to look at Wanda, who leaned down and connected her lips to Claire’s. “How long have you been waiting to bring _this _into the bedroom?” she asked as Wanda pulled away, moving her fingers faster.

“Just wait to see what else it can do,” Wanda muttered, pulling her fingers out from Claire’s wetness and removing the magic mist from her clit. She wiggled her fingers again, sending the mist straight inside her, filling her up. Again Claire cried out, her eyes widening and turning the brightest shade of purple Wanda had seen in a long time. “That’s it, baby…ride it out. There you go.”

As Wanda’s magic continued what her fingers had started, the brunette brought her hand back up to her clit and rubbed it in a fast clockwise circle. Claire moaned and gave up on Wanda’s command; writhing under her. Wanda chuckled and continued her movements. Claire’s muscles began to tighten as she felt the metaphorical rubber band being pulled further and further out, waiting for the inevitable snap that would knock her deep into her orgasm.

“Wanda…” she breathed out, closing her eyes. “Keep going…just like that…God, I’m gonna cum…”

It wasn’t long before Claire was cumming, screaming loudly. She twitched and writhed under Wanda’s body. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin and she felt hot as she rode out her high. Wanda cooed at her, caressing her face and trailing her fingers across Claire’s body. Claire breathed heavily and opened her eyes, looking up at Wanda’s gorgeous face.

“You okay, baby?” Wanda asked, climbing off Claire and laying on the bed next to her. Claire breathlessly chuckled and draped an arm over Wanda’s naked waist.

“Little Red, I’ve never been better.”

“Good, because I got another surprise for you,” Wanda said, a naughty smile brewing on her face, and she jumped off the bed and ran over to their bags that laid on the floor by the door. Claire sat up, looking at her—curiosity flooding her thoughts—as she tried to see what Wanda was getting. After a minute, Wanda turned around, both her arms behind her back, clasping something to keep it hidden.

“Whatcha got there?” Claire asked, smirking and sitting up more on the bed. Slowly and in a teasing tantalizing way, Wanda pulled out a purple strap-on from behind her back. Claire laughed, falling back on the bed. “When did you get that?”

“Last week. I wanted to make sure we had it for tonight.”

Claire smiled, sat up again, moved to the end of the bed, and pulled Wanda into her, kissing her roughly. Wanda moaned into the kiss and melted into her arms. When they pulled away, Claire reached out and took the strap-on from her wife.

“What are you doing?” Wanda asked curiously. Claire smirked and winked at her, moving to put it on.

“What’s it look like? You had your turn. Now, it’s mine.” Claire stood up from the bed and put it on. Wanda walked back over to the bags and returned with a small bottle, handing it to Claire.

“You might need that,” Wanda giggled, her cheeks flaring in a light scarlet tint. Claire shook her head and took the bottle of lubricant, rubbing some along the purple silicon cock, and turning toward the bed. Wanda laid ready, watching Claire with seductive interest and licking her lips.

Claire crawled back on the bed and positioned herself and the cock before Wanda. Wanda looked up at Claire expectantly, but Claire hesitated, feeling nervous and somewhat afraid. Before, sex between them was good, wonderful, even, but she knew that they both were virgins—specifically Wanda—and she was afraid of hurting her. Their first time she figured Wanda felt some pain when she first fingered her, but this was different. This was bigger and this would definitely hurt her more. Wanda noticed Claire’s hesitation and sat up, placing a hand on her cheek, her eyes gentle and sympathetic.

“Claire? Baby? Is everything okay?”

Claire released a shaky breath and nodded, though she didn’t speak. Her eyes still held a bit of worry and fear, which Wanda took notice of.

“Claire, what’s wrong?”

“What…what if it’s too…big? What if I hurt you?”

Wanda gave her a little smile and lovingly kissed her, pulling Claire’s head down a bit.

“Claire listen to me…you could never hurt me. You _would _never hurt me. I know that this isn’t something either of us had done before, and I know that you’re scared, but don’t be. I promise it’ll be fine. But, if you don’t believe me and don’t want to do this, we won’t. Like I said before…I would never force you into doing something you don’t want to do.”

Claire smiled and kissed her again. The kiss was brief, not lasting longer than a second, but it was enough for them. When they pulled apart, Wanda laid back down and Claire took a deep breath as she once more aligned herself.

“What if I’m not good at it like this?” she asked, doubting once more.

“It’ll be fine, baby. I trust you.” Wanda’s arms snaked around the back of Claire’s head and her hands rested on the top of her back, tracing mindless designs to comfort her.

Claire nodded and slowly entered Wanda, earning a soft moan from the brunette as she slammed her eyes closed and scratched at Claire’s back. Her face contorted slightly to a grimace as she got used to the feeling of the silicon dick inside her and Claire looked at her, once more feeling worried.

“Are you alright? Should I stop?”

Wanda shook her head, her eyes still closed. “No, keep going. I’m fine. Just…go slow.”

Claire stayed true to Wanda’s wishes, and started to move within her slowly. Wanda moaned again as she got used to the feeling, the slight pain she felt melted into pleasure. Her fingers spread and ran up and down Claire’s back, scratching her as her pleasure grew with each of Claire’s thrusts. Claire soon hit her stride and found a nice steady rhythm in her thrusts, gaining speed whenever it suited her, Wanda’s gasps and moans egging her on.

“Jesus Claire…that’s so fucking good…” Wanda moaned, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around Claire’s waist, allowing Claire to thrust deeper inside her. As Claire’s thrusts filled Wanda’s pussy, she moved her hand and started rubbing against Wanda’s clit, sending her further into ecstasy.

“Wanda,” Claire breathed her name out, panting as she moved faster and harder, ramming into the brunette causing her to howl in delight. “I want you to speak to me…in Sokovian. I want to hear your accent.”

Wanda smirked at her and stared to speak in her native tongue, making sure to keep her voice low and quiet on purpose to get on Claire’s nerves. Claire growled and thrusted hard into Wanda, making her yelp in an equal mix of pain and pleasure.

“Louder, Little Red. I can’t hear you.” She soon regained her previous speed, settling down a bit. She closed her eyes so she could focus her enhanced hearing on the sound of Wanda’s accented voice.

Wanda spoke up, emphasizing her words, her sexy accent ringing in Claire’s ears and making her thrust faster and harder and her hand to rub Wanda’s clit faster.

“Jesus Wanda, I fucking love the sound of your voice. I love the sound of your accent. I love the feeling of your pussy—God, you’re so _tight_—I…I love you so much,” Claire whimpered out as she sped up, listening to the echo of Wanda’s Sokovian accent. Wanda’s eyes rolled back with each thrust and rub of her clit and she felt her orgasm coming.

“Fuck Claire, I’m gonna cum…God, please go faster…” Wanda cried out, scooting up and clinging tightly to Claire’s upper body, their breasts smooshing against each other, giving Claire another angle.

“I got you, baby. Just let go, Little Red and I’ll catch you,” Claire muttered, gripping Wanda’s sweaty body. Wanda started to twitch and writhe as the pleasure heated her up, melting her insides and creating a tidal wave of ecstasy that she never felt before that washed over, knocking her into oblivion.

Wanda squealed as she came, desperately clutching onto Claire’s back, shoulders and arms. Her body spasmed, her orgasm overcoming and overwhelming her. Claire groaned as she kept thrusting into Wanda’s tightening and sensitive pussy, adding more to her orgasm. The high lasted for several minutes, but when Wanda finally started to come down, Claire’s thrusts slowed down to a stop. She just leaned down, hovering above Wanda, and panted as she tried to catch her breath. Wanda too was breathing heavy, still coming down from her intense orgasm. Her hands shakily came around from Claire’s head and back to caress her face, pulling her down for a gentle and loving kiss.

After a minute, Claire pulled out of Wanda and the brunette humming at the sensation. Claire flopped down on the bed beside Wanda and stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and mind blown. Wanda curled up into Claire’s side, resting her head on her chest and her arm on her stomach. Claire sighed and kissed Wanda’s forehead before laying back into the bed.

“Oh my God Claire, that was _amazing_. I mean, it always is with you, but this time…fucking hell…I can’t even describe it.” Wanda leaned up and kissed Claire’s chin and then her lips.

“I will say this, it was exhausting,” Claire laughed and shimmied out of the strap-on, discarding it on the floor when she was free. “I don’t know how guys do it all the time. But I will admit, it was on hell of a round. We gotta use this more often; I’ve never felt you so tight.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Wanda snuggled into Claire more, placing a kiss on her side.

“One more thing,” Claire said. “Next time, I need you to wear it. I watched you go through one hell of an orgasm and god damn! I want what you’re having.”

Wanda giggled, but exhaustion soon hit her hard, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep curled up into Claire’s side. Claire smiled when she heard the soft snoring of Wanda and kissed her.

“I love you so much, baby girl. I am so grateful to have you in my life, and I don’t know what I would do without you. Sleep well and sweet dreams, Little Red. You are the best thing that ever happened to me.”


	6. Reciprocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wakes up in the middle of the night feeling hot and Claire collects on their deal.

Wanda rolled over in the bed, gazing at Claire’s sleeping form. Her mouth was parted and she was snoring. She laid straight on her back, her left arm rested behind her head and her right arm was strewn across her stomach. Her fingers twitched slightly in her sleep and Wanda’s sleepy smile grew. Gently and with a great amount of care, Wanda lifted her index finger and tapped the redhead’s shoulder. Claire didn’t stir. Again she poked Claire’s shoulder. Claire groaned, but slept soundly. For the third time, Wanda poked Claire on the nose and called her name in a soft whisper, causing the redhead to stir more and wake up.

“Wanda? What are you doing? Go back to sleep,” Claire mumbled, still half asleep, and tried to settle back into her restful groove. Wanda smoothed her hand over Claire’s arm and across her chest, massaging her breasts. Claire groaned, waking up, rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. She turned her sleepy eyes over to Wanda and glared. “I hope there’s a good reason for waking me up, Little Red.”

Wanda only smiled and moved her hand further down Claire’s body, grazing the inside of her thigh. Claire hummed and closed her eyes, enjoying the intoxicating feeling of Wanda’s touch. Moonlight streamed in through the window, lightly touching Wanda’s pristine porcelain skin, illuminating it in a silver glow.

“You never answered my question, Little Red. What are you doing?”

“I don’t know. I woke up and I was feeling a little…hot. Thought maybe you’d want to get in on this.” She continued to rub her hand against the inside of Claire’s thigh, causing the redhead to moan and buck. “You like that, baby? Yeah, I thought you did.”

“Remember our deal,” Claire mumbled, her breath hitching.

“I haven’t forgotten. Do you want me to get it out? Or should I save it for a special occasion?”

“Well, Little Red…if you really want to have sex right now, I’mma need you to hold up your end of the bargain.” Claire smirked and opened her eyes, looking into Wanda’s. Her beautiful green irises were wide and glowed with lust. She rolled her beautiful bright green eyes and giggled, moving her hand closer to her clothed cunt.

“I never said I wouldn’t. I just didn’t think you’d want to jump right in…”

“Well, I’m feeling a whole lot of touching and not a whole lot fucking. And…you better hurry because I’m feeling a _little _sleepy.” Claire smiled brightly at Wanda’s growing smile, noticing the familiar twinkling in her eyes.

“So…let me get this straight…” Wanda said, her voice slow and seductive. “_You_…want _me_…to fuck you?”

“Mmm…yes ma’am.”

Wanda removed her hand and got off the bed, opening one of their bags on the floor and pulling out the familiar purple strap-on dick and bottle of lubricant. She placed both of them on her side of the bed and she began to strip out of her clothes. Once she was naked, she slipped into the strap-on and started to rub a generous amount of lube onto the silicon dick.

“Well, aren’t you gonna get ready?” Wanda asked, shaking her hips a little, the purple silicon dick swinging with her. Claire chuckled and stood up, pulling her shirt off her head and kicking off her pants and underwear. The redhead laid on the bed and wiggled her eyebrows at Wanda, growling as she stalked onto the bed.

She felt herself growing wet as she watched the purple dick swing vicariously between her legs, tantalizing her and hypnotizing her as it swung. “Will you hurry up and just stick it in already?” Claire asked, reaching up and pulling Wanda close to her in a loving and lusty embrace. The dick rubbed against her warm wet heat and Claire growled again, a little louder than before. Claire’s lips immediately found their way to Wanda’s neck, sucking and pulling against her soft skin. Wanda hummed and moved her hand down to caress her cunt, weaving her fingers and a slight amount of red magic into her warm wet folds.

Claire bucked under her touch, and Wanda giggled as her fingers grazed Claire’s clit, rubbing gently. “So impatient. You have to work on your patience, _Alpha_.”

“What did you just call me?” Claire asked in a low growl, her head snapping up to look at Wanda and her eyes glowing a bright, bright purple. Her canines descended and grazed against Wanda’s skin.

“You heard me. I said, you have to work on your patience, _Alpha_.”

“Jesus _fucking _Christ!” Claire growled as she pulled Wanda closer to her, consequentially shoving the silicon dick inside her. The redhead moaned out at the sensation and her chest rumbled with another pleasure filled growl.

“God, Claire…” Claire’s hands fell to Wanda’s hips and she rocked her against her, accentuating the pleasure she felt as Wanda carefully thrusted inside of her. Wanda moaned as she moved within Claire, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy as she thrusted deeper and harder, taking advice from Claire’s fast moving hands on her hips, moving her faster and spurring her on.

“Oh, my god, Little Red,” Claire moaned, “why did we wait so long to do this?”

“I don’t know…God, you feel so good, baby.”

“I bet. I bet I’m so tight. You love that I’m tight don’t you? Fuck, Wanda, go faster…”

Wanda listened to her wife and picked up her pace, thrusting faster, earning a series of moans and whimpers from the redhead who became putty in her hands. With each thrust, Wanda stripped down Claire’s defenses, leaving her in a pleasure-filled state that sent her teetering over the edge, inching her closer and closer to her orgasm. Her gasps and moans became shorter and raspier as she got closer to bursting.

“What’s the matter baby, can’t last?” Wanda asked her, her voice seductive and sympathetic. Claire’s fingers dug into Wanda’s soft flesh as she grinded her hips and rocked the dick. She tried to regain a small ounce of control, but she was coming undone in Wanda’s embrace. Claire didn’t respond, only growled lowly at her. She leaned up into a sitting position, sat Wanda on her lap, the silicon dick still inside her, and she pressed her lips to Wanda’s.

“God Wanda, I don’t know what you do to me, but you make me crazy.” She leaned Wanda down on the bed and hovered above her, grinding her hips against Wanda and the dick inside her, eager to cum.

“Aren’t you the one that’s supposed to be on your back?” Wanda asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Claire giggled and kissed her cheek as she continued her movements, moving faster and faster as she inched closer to coming.

“Technically yes…but I a-always get o-off when you’re on y-your back…” Claire’s breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. Her hands gripped Wanda’s upper arms firmly, and Wanda’s hand moved back down to Claire’s clit, rubbing gently to help her along.

Claire moaned loudly as she came, spasming and writhing on top of Wanda, her desire squirting out onto Wanda’s silicon dick. Her orgasm lasted for several minutes, and when she calmed down enough where she could focus on reality again, she collapsed into Wanda’s awaiting arms, careful to not throw all her weight on Wanda’s slender frame.

Wanda ran her hand through Claire’s hair, gently massaging her scalp as she tried to catch her breath. Claire breathed heavily and shook a little bit as she recovered from her intense orgasm. She picked her head up off of Wanda’s chest and looked right into her eyes, giving her the biggest smile she could muster, and kissed her cheek, nose, chin, and finally her lips. Wanda smiled into the kiss and rolled the two of them over onto their sides and caressing Claire’s beautiful face, lingering lovingly on her scar.

“I love you,” Wanda mumbled, pulling out of her and snuggling into her warmth. Claire wrapped her arm around Wanda and rested her forehead against Wanda’s.

“I love you too, Little Red.” Claire’s eyelids fluttered closed as she tried to stay awake. Wanda giggled and kissed her nose.

“Go back to bed, Claire. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Claire closed her eyes and settled into Wanda’s embrace, falling asleep almost instantly. Wanda soon followed her and laid her head on top of Claire’s, drifting off to sleep to the sound of Claire’s heavy breathing.


	7. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire catches Wanda masturbating while she's out and Claire helps her relieve her need.

Claire was at work and Wanda was _dying!_ She wanted nothing more than to pick up her phone, call Claire up and tell her that there was some sort of emergency to make her rush back home, tie her to the bed and fuck her for the rest of the day. But alas, she could not do that. She hated when Claire had work and she didn’t, because it was mostly the time when she got in the mood, but because Claire wasn’t there, she was left all hot and bothered.

Wanda huffed as she flopped down on the bed, blowing a bit of hair from her face. A fire raged inside her, eager for some kind of relief, and she closed her eyes as she imagined Claire laying on the bed next to her. She brought her hands up and brushed against her clothed breasts. She squeezed each breast in her hands, running her thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden under the fabric of her shirt. She smiled to herself as she felt a small wave of pleasure hit her, and she was thankful that she decided to not wear a bra to bed the night before.

She moved on from massaging her breasts to pulling against her hardened nipples; her breath hitched at the sensation. Her eyes remained closed as she reminisced the feeling of Claire’s lips and tongue scraping over her nipples. She paused her movements to pull her shirt over her head and laid on the bed, her nipples hardening more from the chilly morning air.

She gasped and moaned as she massaged her breasts, exciting herself more. She felt herself growing wet, her excitement soaking her panties. Her fingers twitched as her pussy began to ache, wanting nothing more than to shove her hand into her pants and rub her clit and make herself cum. Better yet, she would rather Claire be here and rub her clit for her, knocking her into a pleasure overdose.

She imagined Claire pumping her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, all slick with her juices, her other hand circling around her clit, and holding her as she came. She imagined Claire pounding into her, the purple silicon dick filling her up and hitting her right spots, a vibrating toy stuffed inside her ass, and her shaking out an orgasm.

Wanda pushed her hand under the waistband of her pants and moved down her legs, grazing her inner thighs and moved back up to her pussy. She ran her fingers in between her hot wet folds, her other hand remained on her breast, and teasingly touched her clit; a soft surprised gasp and sharp intake of breath sounded from her as her delicate fingers touched the small sensitive bundle of nerves that ached to be touched, rubbed, and whatever else could be done.

Wanda moaned and writhed under her fingers, her right middle and ring finger twirled around her swollen sensitive clit. Her left hand moved from her breast and conjured up a small amount of scarlet magic, sending it straight into her dripping and aching pussy. She moaned loudly and shuddered at the feeling of being filled. She smiled and bit her bottom lip as a tickling sensation filled her stomach, the magic pumping in and out of her with great ease. Her fingers moved faster over her clit and her slightly muffled cries grew louder and louder with each rub across her clit. She let go of her lip, letting her moans and groans tumble freely from her mouth.

Her orgasm was coming and it was coming quickly. As she pumped her magic and worked her fingers, she was inching closer and closer to coming. Her breathing hitched and came out in short raspy exhales. This was it; she was going to cum and she wanted to cum _now_. She moved faster, eager to cum and almost cried out loudly as the metaphorically spring aligned to shoot back.

Right as her orgasm was about to hit, Claire walked into the apartment and headed into their room. Her hand grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening it without any ounce of warning.

“Hey Wanda, I’m home—” Claire paused in the open doorway, and Wanda’s movements stopped altogether and she quickly pulled her hand out of her pants, covered her bare breasts with her hands, and flushed the darkest shade of red ever witnessed by the redhead. Wanda’s eyes grew wide as embarrassment flowed through her, taking the place of the intense pleasure she felt moments and even seconds earlier.

“Umm…you’re uh…you’re home early,” Wanda squeaked out, scrambling to find her shirt and put it on over her head.

“Tony uh…gave me a half day. What uh…what were you doing?” Claire asked, feeling a humorous smile tug at her lips. Wanda’s face turned an even darker shade of red and her eyes darted away from Claire’s eyes.

“Nothing!”

“No, it wasn’t nothing. You were masturbating, weren’t you?” Her smile stretched all the way to her ears. Wanda looked away from her. “You have nothing to be ashamed of, baby. Were you thinking about me?”

“Umm—”

“Of course you were.” Claire stepped closer to the bed. “Did you cum yet, Little Red?” Claire walked closer to the bed and crawled over to her, kicking her shoes off as she went. She stopped and laid beside Wanda, trailing her fingers across Wanda’s bare skin, causing goosebumps to arise, sending a shiver down Wanda’s spine.

“N-no.”

“Do you want to?” Claire’s eyes darkened and her fingers twitched as they slowly moved lower to Wanda’s waistband.

“W-what?”

“I said, do you want to cum?” Wanda released a shaky breath and Claire’s hand pushed up Wanda’s shirt and rubbed her smooth skin, slightly teasing her and taking pleasure in her sexual discomfort. Wanda didn’t answer her, only nodding her head pleadingly, need radiating off of her. Claire smiled and kissed Wanda’s cheek as her fingers pushed her shirt up more and her waistband down a bit.

She scooted further down the bed and pressed her lips to Wanda’s skin. She inhaled and closed her eyes. Her fingers grasped the bedsheets beneath her tightly in anticipation. When Claire’s lips reached the top of Wanda’s waistband, she moved back up to Wanda’s lips, grasping the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her head. Her hands caressed Wanda’s breasts and flicked her still hard nipples. Wanda groaned, feeling needy and impatience. Claire giggled and kissed her again before moving her lips to her nipples, sucking and tugging on the hardened bulbs.

“God Claire…” Wanda moaned, moving her hands from the bedsheets to Claire’s hair.

“What’s that baby? You want me to stop touching your breasts?” Wanda nodded. “You want me to rip those beautiful panties off you and shove my fingers inside your pussy?” Wanda nodded again, her head moving faster and a small whimper escaping her lips. “Alright, Little Red.”

Claire pulled Wanda’s pants down, leaving her in her panties soaked with her anticipation. With a growl and a lusty smirk, Claire extended her claws and ripped the panties off her. Wanda now laid bare before her and begged for Claire to quell the fire in her bones.

“Please, Claire, please…”

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Claire muttered, kissing her stomach.

“You…I want you!” She pulled Claire to her, and pressed her lips in a hot feverish kiss that seemed to shock the redhead. “I want you to fuck me, Claire, _please!_” Claire giggled and nodded, scooting down to between Wanda’s legs. She licked her lips as she saw how wet she was already and leaned closer, giving Wanda’s cunt an experimental lick. Wanda shuddered and moaned, closing her eyes.

“You taste so good, Little Red,” Claire hummed out, licking her wet folds and sticking her tongue into her pussy. While she slowly pumped her tongue in and out of her, she brought her hand up and started to massage her clit, earning a guttural moan from the brunette.

“More, Claire, more.”

Claire hummed and pulled away from Wanda’s pussy enough to thrust her fingers inside her. Wanda cried out in pleasure and gripped the bedsheets again. Tears pricked her eyes as Claire’s fingers curled inside her and hit her right spots and her tongue return to her clit, sucking and licking her sensitive bundle. Claire—spurred on by Wanda’s continuous moans—moved her fingers faster inside Wanda, bringing her closer once more to orgasm.

“Oh God, Claire, I’m gonna cum,” Wanda cried out. She bucked and squirmed under her causing Claire’s teeth to graze against her clit and she yelped.

“Do it, Wanda. Just let go, baby.”

Wanda wasn’t sure what she meant, but she otherwise listened to her, relaxing her muscles enough for her orgasm to wash over her in full force. She screamed out in ecstasy and her grip on the bedsheets tightened so hard her knuckles turned white. Her eyes, though closed, rolled to the back of her head, and her legs as well as her whole body shook as she came.

Claire praised her as she came, using her tongue to lick up her juices that flowed from her, moaning at the tangy taste. Wanda’s breath shuddered as she came down from her orgasm and Claire crawled back up to kiss Wanda lovingly on the lips. Wanda wrapped her arms around Claire’s body and snuggled into her.

“You done, Little Red or do you want to keep going?” Claire asked, kissing her cheek. Wanda hummed and smiled sleepily.

“Maybe later. I’m a little sleepy,” Wanda mutter, curling up into Claire’s warmth and closed her eyes. Claire chuckled and brushed some hair from her face and kissed her forehead as Wanda fell asleep.


	8. A Pleasurable Team Building Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda brings Claire with her on an Avengers team building retreat, and the two sneak away for some private time.

Wanda happily scampered into the living room of her and Claire’s apartment and hopped onto the sofa, leaning against Claire and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Claire chuckled and rested an arm across Wanda’s body and pulled her close, kissing her back.

“What’s with the excitement, Little Red?” she asked, turning her head and looking at the brunette with a humorous smirk. Wanda smiled and blushed slightly but sat up and moved onto Claire’s lap.

“At training today, Natasha and Steve announced that next week we’re going on some kind of team building retreat, and I requested to bring a _plus one_.” Wanda trailed a finger up and down Claire’s arm, sending a shiver down the redhead’s back, and wiggled her eyebrows.

“What kind of retreat?” Claire asked, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Wanda. She quietly growled as a familiar lustful glint in her eye appeared. Her claws extended just a bit and dug into the back of her shirt. In a swift fluid motion, she ripped the fabric off her body and feasted upon her breasts, earning a soft moan from the younger woman.

Claire’s teeth grazed over her clothed and hardened nipples and Wanda gasped, shoving her hands into Claire’s thick red hair and pulling harshly. Claire hissed in pain, but kept up her assault on Wanda’s chest, removing her bra and sucking on her breast head-on. Wanda threw her head back at the pleasurable sensation, feeling herself growing wet.

“I-it’s a c-camping trip,” she choked out, her green eyes fluttering closed. She moved her hips, slow at first, but then soon picked up speed as the friction started to send waves of pleasure through her. Claire hummed when she realized what Wanda was doing and smiled mischievously.

“Are you asking me to go with you, baby?”

“Yes…” Wanda moaned out, speeding up. She was about to cum and Claire knew that. She swirled her tongue around Wanda’s nipple more and moved faster while her other hand massaged her other breast and pulled at her free nipple, shoving her over the edge. Wanda cried out as she came, shaking and squirming as she rode out her orgasm. As she came down, she fell into Claire’s waiting arms, and the redhead tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek as Wanda’s breathing settled back down.

“Do you really want me to go?” Claire asked quietly and sincerely. Wanda picked her head up off of Claire’s chest and looked at her with so much love in her eyes, nodding.

“I do. I really, _really _do. I already talked to Nat and Steve and got their go ahead, so it’s up to you if you want to go. You don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

“What are you talking about? Of course I want to go with you.” Claire smiled and Wanda smiled too.

“Okay good. Well, we leave next week and the trip is whole week.”

○○○

“Alright team, gather ‘round, we’re going to go over the sleeping arrangements,” Natasha said once everyone got off the bus and unloaded their gear. She looked down and at a piece of paper and she cleared her throat. “Bucky, you’ll be with Steve. Sam, you’ll be with Scott. Tony, you’ll be with Rhodey. Clint, you’ll be with me, and Wanda, you’ll be with Claire.”

“Surprise, surprise…” Sam muttered to himself, but both Bucky and Scott heard him, and chuckled, though Natasha’s harsh glare shut them right up.

“Alright, you have an hour to set up your lodging, and then meet back up at the bus for the first team building exercise.”

Claire and Wanda moved away from the group, their bags in their hands, and went to search for a nice spot for them to set up. They decided to set up at the edge of the outlined campsite highlighted by Natasha, and as they got to work to install their tent, Clint came up beside them with his tent. Natasha wasn’t far behind him, and winked at the two women as they went about setting up.

“Beautiful day isn’t it, Stowell?” Clint asked, his voice strained and his eyebrow raised to create a suspicious glare. Claire inhaled deeply and took a small step back before she nodded.

“It is Barton.” Wanda replied her eyes and stepped closer to Clint.

“What’s the meaning of this, Clint? You have the whole campsite, why are you parking right next to us?” she asked him, sounding a little annoyed, but Clint only shrugged and plastered an innocent smile on his face.

“I have no idea what you’re getting at. There’s nothing going on, I just wanted to be close to you. Is it a crime to want to spend time with my unofficial adoptive daughter?” Wanda missed Natasha rolling her eyes, but Claire didn’t. The redhead watched the assassin with suspicion, sensing something was amiss, but Nat only shrugged and helped Clint with the tent. Wanda growled to herself and turned back to Claire and continued to help set up their tent.

○○○

Claire and Wanda retired to their tent after another long day of somewhat boring activities that admittedly left Claire sweating like a pig and realizing that she was not only out of practice, but also out of shape. She collapsed onto her sleeping bag and groaned loudly. Wanda sat in front of her, zipping their tent closed, and sighed.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Claire asked, sitting up and patting the spot on the sleeping bag in between her legs. Wanda moved to sit in the open spot and sighed again.

“Did you notice that Clint and Natasha have been watching us like hawks since we got here?” Wanda asked, once more sounding annoyed and slightly afraid.

“I did…figured Barton and Romanoff were jealous or something.” Claire wiggled her eyebrows and kissed Wanda’s cheek. Wanda’s grimace remained and she bit her lip as she got lost in her thoughts.

“I was hoping for a little separation from the team…at least for a little while.” Wanda’s eyes sparkled with lust as she gave Claire a little smile and kissed her passionately.

“I can’t believe you’re in the mood again,” Claire chuckled.

“I can’t help it. Watching you do all those…physical activities…well, let’s just say that the sun wasn’t the only thing making me hot,” Wanda whispered as she lightly brushed her fingers along Claire’s bare skin, coming up the side of her face and lingering on her scar. Claire shivered and pulled Wanda closer to her and buried her face into her neck.

“Well, if you’re still hot, maybe you should cool off.”

Wanda fingers moved to Claire’s waist where she started to pull at Claire’s shirt. Lifting it over her head and kissing her again, Wanda smirked. “What do you think I’m trying to do?”

“I hope you two are keeping things PG in there,” Clint called from the outside of their tent. Wanda groaned loudly and rested her head against Claire’s, grumbling softly.

“You’re not my dad, Barton.”

“Oh, Wanda, he’s just looking out for your wellbeing,” Claire said, trying to ease her wife.

“Yeah, and I don’t mind that, but he’s being unreasonable. You’re my wife, Claire, what’re you going to do to me? Take advantage of me?”

“No, but you better watch, love. The beast might come out and ravage you.” Claire chuckled and a soft growl reverberated through her.

“Wouldn’t that be terrible,” Wanda muttered, smirking and biting her lower lip. “Oh please, Alpha…don’t hurt me. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Claire growled again, her eyes darkening with lust.

_“Whatever you want,” _Wanda repeated. She kissed Claire once more, wincing when she felt her canines extend and nibble at her bottom lip. Claire pressed against the back of Wanda’s head and stuffed her hands into her hair, giving it soft tugs deepening the kiss. Wanda moaned into the kiss, but reluctantly pulled away. “We can’t do this here…”

“Well, what did you have in mind? Because if you mean to tell me that we have to stop…well, I don’t think I can do that.” Claire growled again, but this time it was darker and more serious than before.

Wanda thought for a moment, wondering what they could do about their current situation, when suddenly, the perfect idea came to her. She smiled and stood up from Claire’s lap, holding out her hand.

“Come with me,” she whispered as she used her free hand to press her index finger against her lips, the universal symbol for silence. Claire smiled and stood up, taking the brunette’s hand in hers, and they both slipped out of their tent.

Quietly they left the campsite and wandered through the darkened woods, Wanda’s red magic their only source of light. They giggled and whispered and shushed each other as they ran deeper and deeper into the woods, far enough where they were sure the rest of the team wouldn’t hear them.

They stopped at a nice little clearing by a river bank. The sound of rushing water and nightly wildlife filled the air and with the bright light from the moon raining down on them, a nice and romantic ambiance was created. Claire led Wanda to a flat part of the clearing where the grass wasn’t too high then laid out her sleeping bag which she had taken with her, creating a soft surface. Claire lifted Wanda’s shirt up and over her head, leaving her tight sports bra from earlier.

“You look delectable,” Claire hummed, licking her lips as she took in the sight of Wanda’s breasts mushed together.

“So do you,” Wanda said, slipping her hand under Claire’s shirt and caressing her breast. “You would look even better if you would take something off…”

“Someone’s eager…”

“You’re one to talk. You’re always the horny one,” Wanda chuckled. Claire relented and pulled away from Wanda and took off her shirt and her bra. She shivered in the chilly night air, but Wanda’s body soon warmed her as her hands began to roam over every surface of her body.

Claire moaned softly as Wanda’s hands brushed across her skin leaving goosebumps and pushed her down onto the sleeping bag. Wanda crawled on top of her, straddling her, and began placing light kisses on her face, down her neck and to her breasts, across her stomach, and stopped at the waistband of her pants. She scooted down on Claire’s body, and while she still kissed her stomach, her delicate hands moved further south and started pull them down.

Realizing what she was doing, Claire lifted her hips to allow Wanda room to pull her pants down further. Pure anticipation ran through her, and she moaned out at Wanda’s touch, bucking her hips.

“Oh Wanda…”

“You okay, baby?” Wanda asked, smirking as she continued kissing Claire’s body, sucking and leaving little love bites across her stomach.

Claire groaned and pressed her head back into the sleeping bag and grabbed fistfuls of the fabric.

“You need something, love?”

“Y-yes…”

“What do you need, Alpha?”

“You! I need you, Wanda! Jesus Christ…” Claire bucked again, aching for Wanda to move her magic hands lower to pump in and out of her. Her pussy throbbed with need as she grew wet. Wanda hummed as she felt Claire’s moist heat against her leg.

“You want me to touch you…” Wanda trailed a hand down Claire’s legs until she found her wet cunt, still protected by the thin fabric of her panties, “here?” Claire nodded her head and let out a soft whimper. Wanda chuckled and scooted further down her body until her head was eye level with her panty line.

She pushed the side of her panties out of the way and gave her pussy an experimental lick, coaxing a soft moan from her wife. With a smile, Wanda began her slow feast on Claire’s pussy, flicking her tongue through her folds. Soft wet sounds filled the air around them along with Claire’s moans.

“Oh yes, Wanda…”

Wanda moved her mouth up to Claire’s clit, swirling the sensitive bundle with her tongue. Claire’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hands flew down to Wanda’s head, tangling her fingers in her hair and pressing down on Wanda’s head to add more pressure to her aching clit. As Wanda continued to suck on her clit, sending waves upon waves of pleasure throughout the redhead’s body, she swiftly shoved her index and middle fingers into her pulsating hole. Once more Claire continued to moan and writhe under Wanda’s movements. She kept up a smooth rhythm while simultaneously running the fingers on her free hand along her pussy, settling on her clit and rubbing it time with her tongue.

Wanda quickly caught up to Claire and both of them were close to orgasming. They could both feel their orgasms coming, and their quickened cries mingled together as Wanda’s movements sped up. Claire’s grip on Wanda’s hair and head tightened as she continued to writhe and squirm, her breathing sped up and her moans came out in short wheezy breaths. Wanda’s body started to shake as she moved her fingers faster against her and she breathed her moans onto Claire’s clit.

Before either of them knew it, they both came with loud moans and a shower of blinding pleasure. Claire arched her back and bucked under Wanda, trying to move away from the source of the sensation, but Wanda kept her sturdy. Wanda’s body convulsed from the ecstasy that she felt from her fingers and cried as her body caught fire, burning through every inch of her body from her head to the tips of her toes. Her extremities curled and when she pulled away and out of Claire, she collapsed on top of the redhead, breathing hard. Claire released a shaky breath and lifted Wanda’s head up to kiss her. She hummed at the exotic and highly erotic sensation of tasting herself on Wanda’s mouth.

“Fuck Wanda…”

“That was hot…I love how we came together,” Wanda muttered kissing Claire again.

“You’re the one that’s hot,” Claire replied, a cheeky smile gracing her exhausted face. Wanda rolled her eyes and giggled, nuzzling into Claire’s neck.

“You’re cheesy.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“Hmm…that’s true.”

The two laid there for a few minutes, recuperating from their intense orgasms and enjoying the nature sounds that enveloped them. The star shone brightly in the sky above them, and they filled the near silence by pointing out the different designs that they saw in the bright dots. After another few minutes, Claire’s head snapped up and her eyes turned a bright purple. She growled threateningly as her eyes scanned the landscape around them, her ears tuning into the night sounds. Slowly she sat up from the sleeping bag and pushed Wanda behind her, growling again.

“Claire? What is it?” Wanda asked, feeling scared. Claire didn’t reply, but growled again, louder than the first time.

“Alright, whoever is out there, come out before I make you regret sneaking up on me,” Claire said into the night, staring straight into where she expects the threat to be. She felt their eyes on her and Wanda and while she was afraid because she thought back to that one day in the woods in Canada, she wanted to do whatever she could to protect Wanda. “I mean it, I’m warning you…come out now!”

Another minute went by and Claire grew impatient. She roared in anger and stood up, ready to shift.

“That’s it, you asked for it!” She moved to shift, but a flash of red hair gave her pause. Natasha stepped out from the shadows, smirking and folding her arms across her chest. Both Wanda and Claire blushed and moved to cover up their naked forms, all while avoiding her gaze.

“What’s the matter, _Alpha_? Aren’t you going to teach me a lesson?” the redhead assassin asked with humor dripping from her voice. Claire blushed more and looked down, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“How long were you there?” Claire asked sheepishly. Natasha shrugged.

“A while.”

“And how much…did you see?” Wanda asked, her voice wavering in embarrassment. Natasha’s smirk grew.

“Everything. And before you ask, I heard everything too.”

“Why are you here?”

“I saw you guys sneak out of your tent and I got curious. You two have been acting all lovey dovey all day, and now I know why…”

“So…you saw everything…?” Wanda asked again, her face, neck and half of her chest a bright red and glistening with sweat. Natasha nodded.

“Why were you watching?” Claire asked.

She shrugged. “It was hot.” She walked closer to Claire, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek as she pulled her hand away. “And…if you two ever want someone to join you…give me a call.”

She turned to leave, but before, gave Claire a small kiss on the cheek and tossing a wink at Wanda as she blew her a kiss.

“Oh! Before I forget, both of you get your asses back to camp before I tell Clint what I caught you doing.”


	9. Take Me Up on the Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Claire take up Natasha's offer and agree to a threesome.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Claire asked Wanda as she paced the floor. Ever since Natasha caught the two of them having sex in the woods a few weeks ago, neither of them have been able to get her offer out of their heads. Wanda stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to her, smoothing her hands up her arms to her shoulders and down her chest, grazing against her breasts. She smiled sweetly at Claire and gave her a quick peck.

“If I wasn’t sure, then I wouldn’t have agreed to this.”

“I just…I don’t wan you to get jealous…”

Wanda laughed and kissed Claire again. “I promise I won’t get jealous. I trust you and I trust Natasha. I know she won’t steal you away or something.”

Claire smiled and hugged Wanda tightly to her. They pulled away at the sound of a knock on their door, and Claire opened it, letting Natasha in. Claire led her into the living room and they stopped in front of Wanda. Natasha smiled and waved at the brunette.

“So…how are we going to do this?” Claire asked, turning the heads of both Natasha and Wanda. Wanda shrugged and Natasha looked between them before stepping closer to Wanda, brushing her fingers against her soft cheek.

“Well…if you want, I can take the lead,” Natasha commented, leaning in and pulling Wanda closer to her. Her lips connected with Wanda’s in a brief kiss and Wanda pulled away, unsure, and after glancing over at Claire to see her eyes darkening and her face turning red, reignited the kiss and slammed her lips onto Natasha’s.

Natasha closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to hold onto Wanda’s waist and slowly moving them down to grasp the brunette’s ass. Claire let out a low growl and stalked towards the two. She came up behind Nat and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Natasha smiled, and when she and Wanda broke the kiss, she turned her head and caught Claire’s lips with her own.

“Is someone eager?” she asked, kissing Claire again. Wanda giggled and Claire rolled her eyes.

“She’s always eager, Nat,” Wanda said, leaning over Natasha and kissed Claire. Natasha smiled and when Claire and Wanda broke their kiss, she grabbed their hands and led them into their bedroom.

Once there, she closed the door and gently pushed Wanda onto the bed, climbing on top of her. The hands of the redheaded assassin trailed over Wanda’s body as her lips attached themselves to her neck. She sucked on the soft skin, coaxing a soft moan from Wanda, and her hands traveled down Wanda’s torso and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her bare under her. Claire growled softly and crawled onto the bed, turning Wanda’s head to kiss her.

Both Natasha’s and Claire’s hands came up to fondle Wanda’s breasts, massaging them over the fabric of her bra. Pulling her face from Wanda’s neck, Natasha looked over at Claire, licked her lips, and shook her head disapprovingly.

“You’re in too many clothes, Stowell. For access, you have to pay the toll.” Nat playfully pushed Claire away and winked at the redhead. Claire rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt off of her and then stripped out of her pants, leaving her in her bra and panties.

“There. I paid the toll with exact change…plus _interest_,” Claire said, her eyes glowing a light purple before they darkened with lust. Natasha smiled and kissed her, trailing a hand over Wanda’s breast so she didn’t feel left out.

“Oh Nat,” Wanda called, a hint of playfulness in her voice, “I think you’re the one in too many clothes.” Natasha giggled, and as she moved to remove her clothes, she helped Wanda out of the rest of hers. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts and then did the same with Wanda and Claire.

The three of them sat on the bed and looked between them, admiring each woman’s beauty and looking lost as they tried to figure out a course of action. Claire shuffled closer to them and brought her hand up to caress both of their faces. Wanda blushed under Claire’s loving touch, but Nat just looked away.

“What’s the matter, Nat?” Claire asked. Nat looked up at her and sighed. Wanda moved to sit in her lap and straddled her, placing kisses along her neck and face to ease her.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked, pausing her kisses, and giving her a sympathetic look.

“Are you guys sure this is okay?” Natasha asked running her hands through Wanda’s hair and up and down Claire’s thigh, her breath hitching when Nat’s fingers grazed the skin close to her growing wet center. A small smile flickered across Natasha’s face when she realized that Claire reacted to her touch like that.

“What do you mean? Yeah this is okay. Why wouldn’t this be okay?”

“I feel…weird. Like I’m intruding on something private and intimate.” Natasha paused for a moment, suddenly feeling silly for even thinking of this idea. “I don’t think I should be here.” She pushed Wanda off her lap and made to move off the bed, but Claire grabbed onto her hand, stopping her.

“Please Nat, don’t leave. Honestly, if we weren’t okay with this, we wouldn’t have said yes,” Claire said, mimicking Wanda’s words from earlier. “Believe me, we want this just as much as you do.”

“What’s really going on, Nat?” Wanda asked, turning her attention over to the brunette. “I’ve never known you to be this nervous and unsure.”

“I’m not sure if I can do this—”

Natasha was cut off by Wanda fiercely slamming her lips to Natasha’s, and the assassin’s hands came up and framed Wanda’s face. Claire crawled over to Natasha and nestled in between her legs, and placed delicate kisses down her skin, showing ample attention to her bullet scar at the base of her stomach, and moved south to the waistband of her panties, pulling them down slowly, giving Natasha a chance to stop her if she wishes.

Nat melted into the touch of Wanda and Claire, succumbing to the softness of Wanda’s lips and the trail of fire that came from Claire’s hands and lips as she kissed down her body. Nat breathed out into Wanda’s mouth when Claire licked her clit and trailed her tongue along her moist folds. Wanda smirked against Natasha’s lips and pecked her before attaching her lips to her neck.

“You okay, Nat?” she asked and Claire smiled as she stuck two fingers into her pussy and quickly started to pump them in and out of her. Natasha pulled away from Wanda and bucked against Claire’s touch, arching her back into Wanda who moved her mouth down to her breasts.

_“God Claire…”_ Natasha gasped at a particularly forceful flick of her clit and jolted upwards, grinding against Claire’s tongue and teeth.

“You doin’ okay, Nat?” Claire asked, pausing from licking her clit and looking up at Natasha’s beautiful face, contorting in pleasure.

“Yes…” she breathed out, pulling Wanda’s face back down to hers and kissing her again. She slipped her hand down Wanda’s body, trailing her fingertips over her soft skin and eliciting goosebumps, and stopped between her legs, starting to rub against her swollen clit.

Wanda breathed sharply into the kiss, breaking away to release a shuddering moan.

“Oh Nat,” she said, bucking and grinding against Natasha’s fingers that moved faster and faster with each moan. Claire smirked between Natasha’s legs and pumped her fingers faster to match her speed against her wife. Both women groaned, their breathes coming out in short, sharp bursts.

“_Fuck_ Claire! I’m gonna cum!” Natasha screamed, squirming against Claire’s mouth and fingers. She panted out pleasure-filled gasps as Claire kept pushing her closer and closer to her orgasm. Wanda pried her mouth off of Nat’s and let out a loud cry as she shook against Natasha’s fingers, a tell-tale sign that she was about to cum.

“Oh Nat,” Wanda stuttered, “keep going, please. Oh God, just like that! Right there, right _there_! Jesus _Fucking _Christ, I’m going to _cum_!” Wanda moaned loudly, throwing her head back and rocking her hips. She was close, they both were, and she wanted nothing more than to cum against Natasha’s fingers. She knew that Natasha wanted to cum too; Claire knew it also, but in a very mischievous manner, she smirked against Natasha’s clit and pulled her face and fingers from her.

Natasha groaned and simultaneously removed her fingers from Wanda, eliciting a disappointed groan from the brunette. Wanda crawled off Natasha’s and turned to face Claire—Natasha doing the same—looking angry as Claire sat up from in between Natasha’s legs.

“What the hell, Stowell?” Natasha asked. Her voice raised slightly as she got angry over losing the momentum before she had the chance to cum and her face contorted into a menacing frown. Claire crawled up Natasha’s body, kissing up her as she went, and stopped at her breasts.

“Did you want to cum, Nat?” Claire asked innocently, going to suckle on her breasts. Natasha growled and moved to flip them over, but Claire pinned her firmly to the bed. Natasha whimpered out a small moan as Claire’s tongue expertly flicked and rolled over her sensitive and hardened nipple.

“Yes…”

“I’m sorry.” She gave Natasha’s nipple a harsh lick and the redheaded assassin groaned and rolled her hips, aching for something to rub against but found nothing. “I didn’t hear you. When I ask you a question, I want an answer. I _said_, did you want to _cum_?”

Natasha bit her lip, biting back a response in refusal of Claire’s demands, but as Claire’s teeth lightly bit into the soft flesh of her nipple, she gasped breathlessly. “Y-Yes Claire…I-I want to c-cum…” she said louder, earning a smile from the redhead on top of her.

“That’s better,” Claire said as she placed a delicate kiss against Natasha’s lips. She turned towards Wanda and gave her a familiar signal—one that gave Wanda a bright glint in her eyes and cause a soft blush to arise. Wanda quickly kissed Claire right below her chin and shuffled off the bed. She sauntered over to their dresser—with a flirtatious sway of her hips—and came back with the purple strap-on.

Upon seeing the purple toy, Natasha bucked her hips with need and desire pooled at her entrance. Her breath hitched and Claire smirk at the reaction the purple dildo had on her before she even had a chance to use it. Wanda handed it to Claire who climbed off Natasha’s body and leaned closer to her face to kiss her once more before she put on the harness.

“Now, here’s what we’re gonna do,” Claire said, taking an authoritative tone, “Wanda, I want you to move up and straddle her face and let Natasha take care of you,” Wanda nodded and moved to rest the lower part of her body on top of Natasha’s face, “and Natasha, while you take care of her, _I’m _going to take care of _you_. But, don’t cum until I say so. Understand?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good.” Claire smiled and before moving back down to between Natasha’s legs, she gave Wanda an aggressive kiss that left her lips swollen and red. When she settled between her legs, she gripped Natasha’s thighs, spreading her legs further apart, and let out a shuddering groan upon seeing her wetness pooling from her. She moved a hand from her thigh and ran it against her own moist folds, rubbing briefly in quick aggressive circled against her swollen aching clit. Before slipping her hand from her clit, she inserted a small vibrator into her pussy and returned her hand to Natasha’s thigh. Releasing a moan, she guided the silicon dildo into Natasha’s pussy, all three of them moaning at the domino effect of the action.

Claire moaned at how tight and wet Natasha’s pussy was; Natasha moaned at the feeling of Claire’s cock inside her, filling her up and rubbing against her g-spot, and Wanda moaned as Natasha’s teeth scraped against her clit. Calling out Wanda’s name, she handed the brunette the small remote control for the vibrator. As Claire thrusted deep into Nat’s pussy, a smirk appeared on her face as she stretched out a hand and applied pressure to her clit, but the smirk soon disappeared as Wanda switched the vibrator on and it turned on to the highest setting. Claire screamed and threw her head back, going slack for a few seconds, but she soon recovered slightly and started thrusting again, harder and faster.

Natasha cried out into Wanda’s pussy as Claire pounded into her. Their moans collectively mingled in the air of the bedroom, filling each and every one of their ears. “Oh _fuck_!” Claire cried as the vibrator pushed against all her sensitive spots and she bucked harshly into Natasha’s pussy.

“Jesus Claire…” Natasha moaned out as she slurped up Wanda’s juices and hummed against her soft skin. Looking up at her as best as she can, she muttered, “You taste so good, Wanda.”

Wanda closed her eyes and bit her lip, grasping onto the headboard tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Natasha went back to licking and pumping her tongue in and out of Wanda, and Claire picked her head up and looked at her. She watched as Wanda’s body jerked and jolted with each flick of Natasha’s tongue; she watched as Wanda’s grip on the headboard tightened more, causing the wood to groan under her hands; she watched as Wanda quickly and suddenly removed her hand, waving it incoherently in the air, creating a wisp of red magic that circled around her and moved down to her pussy to aid Natasha; she watched as Wanda bucked against Natasha’s mouth, eager to cum, knowing she was close.

“That’s it, Little Red,” Claire said, spurring her on, “that’s it. I know you want to cum, baby. So cum. Just let go, baby girl. Come on, Wanda, come on.”

Wanda’s breathing was fast and wheezy and her eyes closed as she concentrated on her coming orgasm. Natasha hands—which had previously cradled Wanda’s ass and thighs—moved to her hips and her clit, rubbing fast circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Wanda screamed at the new and increased sensations, feeling her pussy clench tight against Natasha’s tongue. Her moans came out stuttered and breathless, sounding more like a subtle whine or a whimper rather than a moan.

“She’s right, Wanda. I want to feel you cum. Relax and let go,” Natasha said, looking up at her again, still rubbing her clit. “Just relax…”

Wanda still held on, refusing her own orgasm. Claire looked at her again. “You’re so sexy when you’re on top, baby,” Claire said, humming in pleasure as her own orgasm was coming. Natasha rubbed against Wanda’s clit harder, pushing her closer to her edge. Unable to hold off anymore, Wanda came hard and fast, her build-up snapping and flying back like a rubber band stretched too far, and she screamed as she threw her head back. Natasha let out whoop of surprise and pride as she licked up the juices that leaked from Wanda’s pussy, pausing a for a second to lick her lips and wipe her face. Wanda’s pleasure and desire continued to squirt out of her, and Claire could only watch with lustful pride and slight jealousy at not being the one to make Wanda cum like that.

Claire—after seeing her wife cum all over Natasha’s face and feeling her own orgasm drawing near—thrusted harder into Natasha, eager for them both to cum. It wasn’t long before Natasha followed Wanda, spasming under Claire as she came, her legs shaking hard as Claire continued to thrust. Slumped down against Natasha and the headboard, Wanda—still grasping onto the remote to Claire’s vibrator—increased the pressure on Claire and smiled as she heard her wife start to fall apart.

The redhead gasped and muttered a string of incoherent curse words and continued to thrust quickly into Natasha’s sensitive pussy, rubbing her clit against the base of the silicone cock. Tears pricked her eyes as she came, metaphorically falling head-first into ecstasy, and she suddenly pulled out of Natasha, loosened the harness of the strap-on just enough so that it started to pool around the lower part of her thighs, and pressed her middle and ring finger against her clit, rubbing hard and fast to draw out her orgasm. She cried out when she finally came, squirting her orgasm out onto herself and Natasha. Her orgasm lasted a few minutes, and when she felt herself calm down, she crawled up the length of the bed and settled down next to Nat, pulling Wanda off her and cradling her in her arms. Wanda was still writhing in pleasure as her orgasm still raged against her sensitive body.

Claire pressed a kiss against the back of Wanda’s head and ran her fingers through her hair, helping to calm her down. She smirked to herself at having never seen her wife endure an orgasm this intense. Natasha rolled over in the bed and caressed Wanda’s cheek, smiling at the both of them. Her face heated up as a blush crept up her neck. They laid in silence as they all tried to collect their breaths, but after a few minutes, Natasha sat up, looming over the both of them, and place small delicate kisses against Wanda’s and Claire’s cheeks.

“Thank you both…for everything. I’ve…never felt anything like that before, it was…” her eyes went wide and she emitted some sort of sound that neither one of them could identify, but somehow knew exactly what it meant, “it was amazing. I know this was a little awkward at the start, but I appreciate you guys for letting me join you.”

Natasha smiled at them and made to move off the bed, but stopped when Claire’s hand shot up and grabbed hers. Looking back at her, Claire moved her eyes over to Wanda who gave a look and stared at her as if they were speaking without words, and then looked back at Natasha.

“Nat, we had a lot of fun…if you’re up to it, maybe we can do this again sometime…?” Claire asked cautiously, giving Natasha a pleading look, and the assassin smiled, kissing her again.

“I’d love to. Just give me a ring.” She reached over and picked up her phone, looking at the time and ignoring the few texts from Clint and Steve asking where she was, and her eyes widened. “Jesus, I should go. I was supposed to have training today. I’m gonna have to make up this tomorrow…”

“I don’t know, Nat,” Wanda muttered half asleep on the bed, curled into Claire’s side, “you’ve just had a pretty vigorous workout this afternoon.”

Claire and Natasha chuckled and Nat kissed her once more as she gathered her clothes and got dressed. “You’re right, Wanda, but I can’t really explain that to Steve now can I?” She raised her eyebrow and Wanda chuckled before finally succumbing to sleep.

“Text me when you get back to the compound so I know you’re safe,” Claire said as she watched Natasha’s slender form walk to the door and stop before she could open it. Turning back to face Claire, Nat walked back to her and kissed her cheek lightly, giving her a soft smile, and caressed the spot just below where she kissed her.

“I will,” she replied softly, afraid of waking Wanda, and with that, Natasha left their room and apartment, leaving them to curl against each other and slip into blissful sleep, feeling a slight ache in her heart as she did so. 


	10. A Pleasureable Start to the New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Wanda have some New Years Eve fun.

Claire’s car pulled up outside the old Avengers’ Tower and the two women stepped out. The bitter winter wind blew fiercely and Wanda shivered. Claire stepped closer to her, pulled her close, and wrapped her arm around her. Kissing her cheek, she took off her shawl and draped it around Wanda’s shoulders. The brunette smiled and mumbled a thank you, taking Claire’s hand in hers as the two of them walked into the Tower.

The minute they walked in, they could hear the music—could _feel _the vibrations from the ground floor. Security I.D.’ed them and let them in, and they took the elevator up to the penthouse. When they got off the elevator, the music blared through the giant speakers and Tony soon spotted them.

“Claire! Wanda!” he shouted above the speakers and made his way over to them through the crowd, “glad you guys could make it! Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year, Tony,” Wanda said, giving him a small hug. Claire smiled and gave Tony a stiff but friendly nod.

“Stark. Happy New Year.”

“Come on in, guys. Enjoy the party!”

Tony led them further into the party and then was quickly called away by Rhodey or some other important person that neither woman knew. Claire moved away from Wanda briefly and grabbed the two of them a drink. For a few minutes, the two of them stood off to the side, Wanda standing as close to Claire as much as physically possible, and her discomfort rolled off her in waves.

Claire tucked Wanda into her and kissed her forehead. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Wanda whispered, looking up at Claire and giving her a genuine smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little uncomfortable by the amount of people here.”

“Well, I’m here, baby. I’ll stick close to you.” Wanda smiled and pecked Claire’s lips before resting her head on her shoulder.

The night passed by smoothly, and over time and after a few drinks, Wanda began to loosen up. She danced with a few people, including Steve, Sam, Tony, Clint, and of course Claire. The entire floor was engulfed in a warm blanket of fun; everyone was laughing and chatting as they danced.

Eventually though, as the night dragged on, Claire noticed that Wanda was starting to crash. At some point after 10:00pm, Wanda cut herself off and hung more around Claire then before. Claire took her hands and dragged her onto the dance-floor, her hands falling to her waist to pull her close. Her face nuzzled into her neck and when she felt Wanda’s hands wrap around the back of her neck, Claire dropped her hands lower to grip the cheeks of her ass. Wanda chuckled and kissed Claire’s neck. Claire subtly started to grind against Wanda and her movements only quickened when Wanda let out a soft pleasure-filled purr.

“Couldn’t you find a better time to do this?” Wanda whispered, biting her lip to keep from moaning.

“No time like the present, baby girl.” Claire squeezed Wanda’s ass and released a moaning growl into Wanda’s ear. Her breath hitched and she bit down on her lip a little too hard, hissing as a subtle metallic taste coated her tongue. She shuddered when she felt Claire’s canines graze against the skin of her neck.

“I know someplace we can go…”

Wanda broke away and dragged Claire out of the party, down a hall past the elevator, to the old rooming quarters. She hoped that the rooms were still available and luck was on their side when Wanda shoved Claire into the first empty room she found, pinning her to the wall, her lips attaching to her neck and her hands roaming around her body.

Claire moaned under her and took her hand, creeping it up under the hem of her dress and inside her panties, immediately finding her center. She smirked as she ran her fingers through her folds, the heat of her core almost burning her hand; she was already wet for her.

“So wet, baby. God, Wanda, you’re so wet for me. It’s hot.”

“You’re the one that’s hot,” Wanda’s sultry voice muttered, kissing her face, her temple, her nose, and finally her lips. Pulling away, she had to giggle at the bright red ring around Claire’s mouth as her lipstick smudged, and Claire had known that that was what happened, but neither of them seemed to care. Claire only smirked and slammed her painted lips against Wanda’s cheek, leaving a red imprint of her lips visible for all to see.

She peeled herself off the wall and removed her hand from Wanda’s panties, backing her more into the room until she flopped down on the bed. Claire crawled on top of her, kissing her neck roughly, and maneuvered both of their bodies to not only remove her panties, but also her dress. Claire kissed down Wanda’s body, her lips grazing along the sides of her breasts purposefully, and when she reached between her legs, she decided to tease her by kissing and tickling the inside of her thighs.

“Why do you insist on teasing me?” Wanda asked, arching her back. Claire laughed and moved her mouth to where Wanda wanted it most, flicking her tongue through her moist folds before licking over her clit. Wanda gasped, a pleasurable shudder running through her, and her clit hardened causing each lick of Claire’s tongue and each suck of her mouth to accentuate the blissful sensation.

Wanda’s moans filled the air, exciting Claire’s own desires and causing her lust to bubble inside her until it pooled and leaked between her legs, coating her thighs and perhaps the sheets beneath her in a slick wetness.

Claire pulled away from Wanda’s delicious cunt, looked up at her, smirked, and thrusted two fingers into her, curling them in just the way that Wanda liked so that they rubbed against her g-spot. Wanda groaned loudly at the addition on Claire’s fingers and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she closed her eyes and clamped a trembling hand over her mouth to keep from being heard, Claire laughing at her. Her body trembled, her orgasm coming soon with each thrust of the redhead’s fingers and each brush of her thumb against her clit.

“C-Claire…” Wanda stuttered, picking her head up off the pillows and opening her eyes, her bright green irises dark from her dilated pupils. “Can y-you suck me wh-hile you f-_fuck _me…?”

Claire smirked, and while she didn’t respond, she was more than happy to oblige. Curling her lips around her hardened and sensitive clit, Claire sucked and nipped at the pebbled flesh, every so often, darting her tongue out to flick and lick at it. Wanda released moans after shuddered moans, her voice becoming more and more breathless as her oncoming orgasm crept up her, until it started coming out as quick almost quiet pants.

When she came, her body shuddered and twitched and she released a strangled cry as Claire never stopped her movements, continuing to thrust her fingers into her sensitive pussy. “Oh yeah, baby,” she muttered, “it’s so hot the way you clench against my fingers.” She kissed Wanda’s thigh before sucking on her clit again. “You’re so tight, baby girl. Fuck…”

“Jesus,” Wanda breathed, coming down from her high. Seeing her calm down produced a mischievous smirk on Claire’s face, and before Wanda could comprehend what it was for, Claire reached into her bra and pulled out a small vibrator. Wanda’s eyes widened and seemed to bug out of her head as her brain made the connection of Claire’s plan. “What are you planning on doing with that?”

“Round two,” was all she said as she slid her fingers out of Wanda, licking them and sighing at her exotic taste, and slid the vibrator in in their place. Wanda hummed and closed her eyes at the feeling of being filled and when Claire’s mouth once more attached itself to her clit, she bit her lip and arched into her.

Staying where she was, Claire reached back into her bra, pulling out a small remote. Giving it a click, Wanda’s eyes snapped open wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She arched her back up off the bed and a loud moan escaped her. She pressed her hips down into the bed, trying to get rid of the stimulus. Claire turned the vibrator up, sending fierce pulses through her that shook and rocked against her most sensitive parts.

“Oh fuck, Claire! Fuck I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, baby, cum for me.”

Wanda screamed as she came, the lower half of her body trembling through her second orgasm of the night. Claire cooed in praise, smiling and kissing her as she eased her through the high of her pleasure.

“That’s it, baby. God that was so hot.”

Wanda’s hands pulled at Claire’s waist, gripping the bottom of her dress and pulling it up and over her head. She tossed it to the floor and fumbled with the clasp of her bra, undoing it and tossing it aside like her dress.

“I want y-you, baby. I w-want you to r-ride me. _Please_…”

Claire grinned, and not removing Wanda’s vibrator from her pussy or turning it down, she climbed on top of her, straddled her hips and placed one leg in between Wanda’s legs. She was careful to line their pussies and clits together before lowering herself down on her. They both moaned when their hardened and sensitive clits touched the others, and as Claire bucked her hips, thrusting into Wanda’s, their moans grew louder. Wanda’s arms snaked up and down her body, resting on her hips. She dug her fingers into her skin and pulled her closer, thrusting her own hips to meet in time with Claire’s.

The vibrator continued to pulse through Wanda’s core, and as it matched Claire’s thrusts against her clit, Wanda was inching closer and closer to her third orgasm. Claire moaned and growled loudly, gripping the headboard as she pounded against Wanda, her own noises encouraging her. As she grinded, she could feel the slight shockwaves that emanated from the vibrator in her pussy, pushing her closer to her own orgasm.

“Oh Jesus _Fucking _Christ Wanda I can feel that fucking vibrator on my fucking cunt! Fuck!”

“You gonna cum, Alpha?”

“_Fuck!_ Fuck I’m gonna fucking cum!” Claire’s grinding sped up and grew erratic and sloppy the closer she got to her peak. She came with a scream that morphed into a loud growl. Her canines descended more and she lowered her head down to Wanda’s neck, her fangs grazing her skin and biting just a tiny bit in her shoulder.

Wanda hissed, but the pain didn’t really bother her, in fact, she found the whole primal-ness of Claire and her wolf to be…kinda hot. Seeing Claire fall apart in her orgasm was enough to push Wanda over the edge as well, and the brunette gripped Claire’s hips tighter so she didn’t try to pull away and thrusted up faster to meet her until she came with a strangled cry.

“God, Little Red. I love you so much,” Claire whispered, pressing her forehead against Wanda’s.

“I love you too.”

Claire’s wolf left the forefront of her mind, leaving her feeling exhausted, and she rolled off of Wanda and onto the mattress next to her, breathing heavy with her chest heaving. Wanda rolled over and looked at her, softly caressing her face. Claire smiled and looked at her, leaning into her warm hand. The vibrator continued to pulse through Wanda, and every so often, she would shudder and twitch under the pleasure.

“You okay?” Wanda asked in a low whisper.

Claire nodded and kissed Wanda’s palm. “Yeah,” she whispered back. They were quiet for a few minutes before Wanda looked at her phone, checking the time, and her eyes flickered with a familiar glint of mischief.

“You okay to go again?” Wanda asked. Claire chuckled and sat up to hover over Wanda. She kissed her, then her neck, and then moved to her breasts, sucking on her nipples for a few minutes before going to move back between her legs, but Wanda grabbed her arms, stopping her.

“What?”

“There’s only a few more minutes until midnight. I want to focus on you, but I also want to challenge us.”

“Oh yeah?” Claire arched an eyebrow and smiled.

“Yeah. I want us both to cum. At midnight. Let’s ring in the new year in style, shall we?”

Claire smirked and nodded, kissing Wanda again as she palmed her breasts. “How much time we got?”

Wanda looked at her phone again. “About fifteen minutes…”

“We better get started.”

Wanda shifted under Claire’s weight and pulled the vibrator out, trailing it across Claire’s folds and clit, causing her to gasp as the harsh buzz reignited the fire of pleasure in her belly, already retightening the metaphorical coil.

“Jesus…”

“You like that?” Wanda asked, smirking.

“Fuck yeah,” Claire groaned. Wanda’s smirk grew and she inserted the toy into her pussy, shuddering when the redhead released an unidentifiable sound that was somehow understood to be from her pleasure.

Following Claire’s lead from before, Wanda flipped them so that Claire was on her back and Wanda assumed the same position as Claire. She first started moving slow, the both of them _still _recovering from their orgasms (and Wanda couldn’t believe that Claire was giving up her control), but she soon picked up speed. The two of them hummed and gasped, their hands finding each other and holding onto each other.

They could hear the noise from the party filtering in and growing louder the closer they got to midnight. They were close too, their gasps and moans getting higher in pitch and coming out in random breathless bursts.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside of the room and back in the party, Tony yelled at the top of his lungs and perhaps through a bullhorn, “IT’S 11:58!”

Both the New Year and their climaxes were almost here, but the couple only really cared about the latter. Wanda moved faster, helping Claire along by bringing her hand to rub harsh and fast circles along her clit. Claire cried out at the contact and looked at Wanda, lust and love shining in her eyes. Wanda smiled, and knowing that she was getting close, sped up her movements.

“You almost there, baby?” Wanda asked, her breathing stuttering. Claire nodded, bucking her hips in time to Wanda’s thrusts.

_“10!”_

Claire reached forward and tried to help Wanda along, coping her movements and moving her hand to rub at Wanda’s clit.

_“9!”_

Wanda stole the remote for the vibrator away from Claire and turned it up, causing Claire to scream out loud and buck hard and erratic into the pillows and mattress. Wanda jolted hard against Claire as she felt the shockwaves against her own clit.

_“8!”_

“Fuck Wanda!” Claire muttered, running a hand through her hair, pushing it out of the way. “Oh, fuck! I should let you have control more often.”

_“7!”_

Wanda laughed at her remark and smirked. “I thought you got off with _me_ on _my_ _back_…”

“I will admit, there are some perks to giving someone else control…”

Claire sat up and kissed Wanda, forcing her tongue into her mouth and fought for dominance, feeling somewhat happy when Wanda willingly gave her the control she so desperately wanted.

_“6!”_

The way Wanda moved brought her so close to the edge that she was almost angry, knowing deep down that the brunette was holding back and teasing her.

“Stop teasing,” she growled, nipping at Wanda’s neck and nipples. Wanda smiled and picked up the pace.

“Teasing always gets you on edge though.”

_“5!”_

“You like when I’m on edge?” Claire gasped, she was almost there and so was Wanda.

_“4!”_

“I think it’s hot. Seeing you get all worked up, all hot and bothered. I l-love it.” Wanda started to tremble, showing the tell-tale sign of her coming euphoria. Claire started to itch, the feeling of wanting to start taking control creeping up on her. She grimaced and fought the urge, grasping at her breasts instead in an effort to focus on something else.

_“3!”_

Claire ran her thumbs over Wanda’s nipples, flicking and tugging to make them harder, and Wanda hummed.

“I can f-feel it, you k-know…” Wanda said, her voice wavering.

“Feel what, Little Red?”

“You want it. The control. You’re _aching _for it, aren’t you?”

_“2!”_

“Aren’t you, Alpha?”

“_Y-Yes!_”

“Then why don’t you take it?” It wasn’t a question, but a command; one that Claire was more than happy to obey.

She flipped them on the bed, slamming Wanda down on her back, and started grinding against her wife in fast forceful thrusts. Wanda giggled at her wife’s dominant nature and allowed herself to submit to her, coming undone under her in a pile of moans.

“Jesus Claire, I’m _so _close!”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” Claire kissed her neck, sucking on her collarbone. Wanda whined and cried, her orgasm right in her grasp. “Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll take care of it.”

Claire repositioned her body to focus on grinding her clit on top of Wanda’s, making that the sole source of their pleasure. Their sensitive hard clits throbbed against each other and tidal wave after tidal wave of hot blinding ecstasy shocked them into their euphoria.

_“1!”_

“_FUCK!_” They both came at the same time and at the stroke of midnight, completing their challenge. Claire’s ecstasy spilled out of her, squirting out from her and squirting ferociously on Wanda’s cunt and the bedsheets. Wanda slammed her mouth against Claire’s mouth, muffling her scream.

Both of their bodies shook violently, their orgasm knocking them far off the brink and into an oblivion previously unknown to either of them. Claire broke the kiss and cried out again, collapsing on top of Wanda, her forehead resting against hers. Her breathing was ragged and short. Her face was almost as red as her hair and her body felt hot. Claire pulled the vibrator out and tossed it to the other end of the bed.

Wanda rolled them onto their sides and caressed Claire’s cheek. “Are you okay?” Wanda whispered, her voice laced with concern.

Claire slowly opened her eyes; they were heavy with sleep and Wanda could see the exhaustion in them. Still, she managed a weak smile. “I’m perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm like that. It was…”

“I understand. It’s the same for me too.” Wanda kissed her gently this time and cuddled up to her, her eyes fluttering with sleep. Claire closed her eyes and was beginning to feel sleep overcome her. They settled into the bed, Wanda pulling the covers up over their naked bodies, and right before either of them fell asleep, Wanda whispered, “Happy New Year, Claire. I love you.”

“I love you too, Little Red,” she whispered back, half-asleep. “Happy New Year.”


	11. Stuck Inside with Nothing to do...Except You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire surprises Wanda on Valentine's Day with a little vacation.

“So…do you and Wanda have any Valentine’s day plans?” Jemma asked, taking a sip of her tea. Claire smirked behind her cup, her eyes wondering around the small café they were sitting in. 

“You could say that…” Claire muttered, her face breaking out into a big goofy grin while her cheeks turned a bright red. Jemma laughed and shook her head.

“So you just plan on having sex the whole day?”

“Maybe not the whole day. But it’s certainly the majority,” Claire laughed and winked. “What about you? Please tell me you aren’t going to spend the entire day working or sitting in front of your TV again.”

“If you must know, I…have a date.” Jemma’s face reddened and her eyes glanced away from Claire and down to her drink. Claire’s eyes widened and she smirked.

“A date? Oh, girl, spill the tea!”

“Claire, it’s nothing. It’s not even a real ‘date.’ I’m just going out to lunch with a friend from work.” She took a sip of her tea. “I’m more interested in hearing about your Valentine’s Day plans…”

“Alright, alright. I’ve got everything planned out, like everything. I found this remote cabin in northern New York and rented it for the weekend. I ordered a shit ton of Wanda’s favorite foods and even been taking cooking lessons so I could—hopefully—make her some paprikash. I also packed all of her favorite toys to ensure she has the most fun.” Claire winked and chuckled. Jemma rolled her eyes, though she smiled. 

“Tell me more about this cabin.”

“Oh, Jemma, it’s beautiful. It’s on this large estate right by a beautiful lake that freezes over in the winter which allows for figure skating and it has a fireplace. I already went down there and set everything up, making sure there’s enough wood, tiding up a bit and making sure there’s fresh sheets on the bed and extra blankets and sheets in the closet, put up some extra insulation…you know.”

“You know there’s supposed to be a like a huge blizzard this weekend right?”

“Oh, of course. It’s all part of the plan.” Claire smirked and tapped her right temple with her index finger.

“You planned the snowstorm or you’re prepared for the snowstorm?”

“Technically both. I’ve been watching the weather the past couple of days and I’ve been hoping for a blizzard. It’ll be really romantic. We stay inside with a few bottles of wine, hopefully good food, a warm fire, and all the sex we can have in three days.” Claire laughed again and winked as she took another sip. Swallowing, she continued, “Who knows, maybe if the snow lets up, we could go out and skate. Or play in the snow. Just…relive the childhood we wish we had.”

Jemma smiled and laid her hand on top of Claire’s, smiling brightly at her. “I’m sure Wanda will love it. You leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Wanda took off from work. Her boss really likes her, said she should take as much time as she needed. The drive won’t take us long, just a few hours. It’s about an hour past the compound, so hopefully we won’t get lost.” Jemma sent her a look, one of concern and worry. Claire squeezed her hand and smiled. “Don’t worry, Jem. I’ll let you know when we leave and when we arrive at the cabin.”

○○○

Valentine’s Day came on a Friday, and when the sun streamed into their bedroom, Claire rolled over onto Wanda, her arm draping across her back right above where her shirt bunched up and rose in her sleep, leaving the small of her back open and bare and exposed. Claire gently brushed her frizzy hair, tasseled from sleep, from her face and kissed her cheek. Wanda smiled and rolled closer to her, cuddling into her, and remained asleep.

Claire chuckled and kissed her again, nuzzling her face into her hair and skin. “I love you. So much, Wanda Maximoff. So very, very much,” she whispered more so to herself than to Wanda. “There’s nothing I can say that I haven’t said already. You are the light of my life, my entire world…the love of my life. Christ, my life would be shit without you. You make everyday so much easier for me; you soothe my soul and I’m grateful to you. So very grateful.” 

“I love you, too,” Wanda replied, her peridot green eyes opening and turning a soft hazel in the morning sunlight. “I love when you’re sweet.”

“I’m always sweet, love.”

“Hmm…” Wanda rolled onto her side and caressed Claire’s cheek, tracing patterns on her skin. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, baby girl. I love you.” Claire smiled and kissed her lips. 

The laid in bed together for a few more moments, snuggling into each other, and when Claire noticed the time, she groaned and got up. She chuckled when Wanda rolled back over onto her stomach and gave her a gentle but firm slap on her ass, smiling when Wanda yelped and laughed. 

“Wanda, what would you say if we went on a bit of a getaway for the holiday?” 

Wanda sat up in bed and stretched, her arms rising high above her head and her shirt rose with it. She brushed her hair back with her hand and sighed, smiling. Looking up to meet Claire’s eyes, she wiggled her finger, a small red wisp circling in the air, beaconing her closer. Claire giggled and complied, walking back towards the bed, bending down to reach her level.

“Claire Stowell, did you plan a little something for today?”

The redhead giggled and kissed her lightly. “Well, I wouldn’t say it’s a little something…but I’m sure you’ll like it. But we need to leave now. So shower and get dressed, and if you want we can pick some food up on the way. Alright?”

“Alright baby.” Wanda winked and pecked her lips. “Would you like to join me?”

Claire chuckled and kissed her again. “A tempting offer,” Wanda raised a brow, “but I think it would be better if I get one after you.”

○○○

Claire looked over at Wanda in the passenger seat. Her legs were bent and propped up on the dashboard and her head was resting back against the headrest, cocked to the side closest to Claire. It nodded along to the music that played in the car, and every so often, Claire’s eyes drifted over to her, a smile forming on her face whenever she looked at her. 

Love swelled in her chest with every look at Wanda’s beautiful profile. The hazel in her eyes appeared again and Wanda’s cheeks flushed with her attention. They arrived sooner than expected, and when Wanda saw the property and beautiful scene in front of her, her jaw dropped.

“Claire…it’s beautiful,” she mumbled as her eyes stared out at the frozen lake. Claire came up behind her and hugged her waist, pulling her close. She hummed and breathed in, catching the scent of her perfume and shampoo, and kissed her cheek.

“You like it?”

Wanda turned her head and looked at her as best she could. Smiling she replied, “I love it.”

“Well good. Because it’s all ours.” She kissed Wanda’s cheek again and turned her towards the cabin. “For the weekend, of course,” she chuckled as she grabbed their overnight bags from the car and jogged to catch up with Wanda on the porch. 

She grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, gesturing Wanda inside. The brunette gasped, the rustic interior shined with a golden glow from the sunlight that poured in through the large windows along the walls. Claire dropped their bags by the door and walked over to her, pulling her back into her and kissed her neck.

Wanda inhaled and sighed, relaxing into Claire’s touch, bringing her hand up to play with her hair. She smiled when Claire chuckled and nipped at her skin, a playful yelp sounding from her. Claire trailed her hand down Wanda’s body, slipping past the waistband of her pants and inside her panties, finding her clit and immediately she started rubbing against her in soft and gentle circles. 

“You already hot?” Wanda asked, her eyes closing and her head tipping up, a moan slipping past her. Claire smirked and sucked on her neck. Her fingers moved faster and faster as Wanda gasped and arched into Claire’s body. 

“I think you forget, baby girl. When it comes to you, I’m always hot.” Claire removed her fingers from her clit and inserted them into her, pumping them in and out of her slowly, the base of her palm rubbing against her clit. Wanda gasped and felt her knees go weak under her, sending her more into Claire’s strong hold. “Let’s move this into the bedroom,” she whispered, removing her hand from Wanda’s pants, and in one quick and fluid motion, swept her into her arms and carried her into the master bedroom. 

“Did you bring—”

“Way ahead of you, Little Red,” Claire mumbled against Wanda’s lips, shooting her a smirk as she backed away. Biting her lower lip and holding up her index finger in the universal symbol for please wait one minute you beautiful sexy minx, Claire practically skipped out of the room and back into the sitting room where she grabbed her bag and shut the front door. 

Returning to the room, Claire dropped the bag on the bed, smiling when an already naked Wanda sat up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the small duffle bag, opening it and taking the different toys out. She inspected each one and Claire watched her, gauging her reactions and making a mental note of which ones to use. Wanda’s hands and eyes lingered on their classic purple dildo and black harness and her teeth latched onto her bottom lip, her green eyes rising to meet Claire’s. 

“I want you,” Wanda said, smirking and feeling a jolt of pleasure as Claire’s purple eyes darkened to their familiar lustful indigo, “to fuck me with this.”

Claire leaned forward onto the bed and kissed her, taking both items from her. “Whatever you say, doll.”

“But…” she stopped her, pulling her back to her by the collar of her shirt, “I want to be on top. It is Valentine’s day after all…”

Claire laughed and rolled her eyes, stripping out of her clothes and slipping into the harness. The long purple dildo swung freely in its place between her legs and Wanda’s eyes dilated, her tongue poking out to lick her lips. Claire crawled up her body and captured her lips in a hot and gentle kiss. Wanda’s arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her down, deepening the kiss as her tongue slipped into her mouth and tangled with hers. 

After a minute, the kiss ended and Claire broke away, breathing heavily, and with a mischievous smirk, slipped the dildo inside her. She reveled in Wanda’s soft gasps and moaned herself when she felt her walls tighten around her cock. Wanda arched into her, her thighs inching closer together, trapping Claire’s lower body.

She moved inside Wanda, moving slowly at first, but as she picked up speed and rhythm, she flipped them over, allowing Wanda to live out her fantasy of being on top. She straddled her, clenching hard around Claire’s silicon cock, and started to rock her hips against her. Her moans and heavy breathing filled the empty air and Claire closed her eyes. 

The redhead allowed her this ounce of control, letting her get used to the feeling of her cock inside her. She reached up, grasping the brunette’s breasts, and squeezed. She massaged the mounds of soft flesh, the palms of her hands helping to pull at her erect nipples. Wanda giggled and caressed Claire’s face, forcing the redhead’s eyes open, and gazing into the dark purple orbs, kissed her passionately. Claire growled and bucked her hips, thrusting hard and deep into Wanda’s pussy.

“Oh fuck,” Claire moaned in time with Wanda’s. She continued thrusting hard and fast, gaining the go-ahead from the gentle pleasure-filled sounds coming from her wife. “Fuck Wanda, I know I say this every time, but fuck I love how tight your pussy is.”

“I could say the same for yours,” Wanda quipped, kissing her again. Claire hummed and sat up, embracing Wanda and kissed her neck. Claire thrusted into Wanda’s pussy and Wanda threw her head back in pleasure, groaning loudly. Claire’s breath hitched and her pace picked up. She grinded against her, rubbing the base of her cock against Wanda’s clit, smirking as Wanda’s face shot open in a silent scream. Her eyes widened and dilated, and Claire smiled, thrusting deep. 

“You like that, baby?” Claire asked, looking up at her and smiling. Wanda laughed and rocked her hips against Claire's thrusts, feeling her cock rub against her g-spot. She gasped and tightened her grip on Claire’s shoulders, digging her nails into her soft skin. 

“Your cock f-feels…” she moaned, “a-amazing…”

Wanda continued to grind against Claire, bending down a bit to kiss her lips. She pushed her tongue into her mouth and bit down on Claire's bottom lip, feeling frisky. Claire yelped and her eyes widened as her lips turned upwards into an expression that was a cross between an ecstatic smile and a coy smirk.

“Someone's frisky today…” Claire laughed, kissing Wanda’s neck. The brunette laughed and a breathless mew slipped past her lips as she inched closer towards her orgasm. Claire recognized the familiar glint in her eyes as she reached her peak. 

“Claire…” Her voice was strangled and high-pitched, sounding wheezy and light. She was close. Claire reached forward, finding her clit, and rubbed furiously in a circular motion around her hardened, swollen nub. 

Wanda screamed and came, her walls fluttering and clenching against Claire’s cock. Claire praised her, sitting up and pulling her closer to her. She wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly.

“I love you, baby,” Wanda whispered, still catching her breath.

Claire smiled and pulled her face from Wanda’s neck. “I love you too.”

“Do you want to cum, baby?” Wanda asked, moving from Claire's lap and pulling Claire's cock from her. Claire laughed and tossed the harness onto the floor. She pulled Wanda back into her lap and as she brushed her hair behind her ear, she pecked her lips and then her nose.

“What did you have in mind, Little Red?”

“Well, I believe that I saw a vibrator in that bag of yours…” Wanda leaned closer to her, her mouth coming close to her ear, and her voice lowering to a faint whisper. “And I’d love nothing more than to watch you squirm.”

Claire smiled and watched as Wanda got off the bed and started to look through the bag, taking a minute before she cried in accomplishment and scampered back to the bed. She smirked at Claire as she shook the vibrator in her hand.

“You gonna stand there all day?”

“Perhaps, my love, you should learn some patience…”

“Just put it in, baby. Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.” Claire giggled and kissed Wanda again, taking the vibrator from her, switching it on, and inserted it inside her, gasping in pleasure.

“Oh fuck,” she whimpered, throwing her head back and grasping at the sheets. She sat up and pulled Wanda on top of her, slamming her own lips against hers, while her finger worked their way back down to Wanda’s clit, circling around the bus with her middle and ring finger.

Wanda hissed and rocked her hips back and forth, across Claire’s body and against her fingers. “Claire—”

Claire bucked her hips up from the vibrations, meeting Wanda’s, and moved her hands from the sheets to rest on the brunette’s hips. She moved her in time with her own movements, guiding her to equal pleasure. 

“Fuck Wanda, I think I’m gonna cum…” Claire whimpered, moving Wanda’s hips faster against her, aching for her sweet relief.

“What? Can’t last?” Wanda teased, moving to kiss and suck roughly at her neck, leaving behind a bright red mark. Claire chuckled and closed her eyes, gasping a bit; Wanda was grinding right against her clit.

“You know I can’t. Not like this.” Wanda laughed and moved her kiss back to Claire’s lips.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me.” Wanda traced patterns across Claire’s skin, the tips of her fingers gently grazing her surfaces, leaving scorch marks and goosebumps that caused Claire to moan louder as she got closer.

Her gasps grew louder and faster, turning into breathless pants. Wanda smiled as she came undone under her, feeling her twitch and squirm as her orgasm kept building.

“Cum for me, love…”

Claire came with a loud and strangled cry, breathing heavy, shuddering breaths, and lurched forward off the bed, crashing into Wanda’s embrace, burying her face into the crook of her neck and holding her tightly. She spasmed in her arms and tried to control her ragged breathing. Her heart pounded harshly and loudly in her chest, drowning out every other sound, muffling her breath to a dull whistle.

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay,” Wanda whispered, rubbing her back and kissing her head. She bit her bottom lip, stopping the progression of her smile, and dug her nose into her curly red hair. “You did so good, baby.”

Claire tightened her grip on Wanda just a little bit, not enough to hurt her, but only to give her a reassuring squeeze, and placed a light momentary kiss against the soft skin of her shoulder. 

“Fuck Wanda…” Claire muttered as she got back a small sense of control to her breathing.

“Was that okay?”

“It was better than okay.” She peeled her face from Wanda’s neck and gazed lovingly—and lustfully—into her gorgeous peridot eyes. Cupping her cheek and kissing her nose, she smiled. “I’m so in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too.” Wanda gently kissed her. “Deeply in love with you.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.”

Color rushed to Wanda’s cheeks and she dipped her head as she beamed. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Claire leaned forward and recaptured Wanda’s lips in a soft kiss. Wanda’s finger curled themselves around thick strands of the redhead’s hair, tugging in a gentle rhythm. It wasn’t like their other kisses, the ones where they slammed their lips against each other in a wave of hot sexy pleasure, no this was soft and gentle and warm and…loving. When they pulled away, Wanda looked into Claire’s eyes before widening her own in remembrance and realization, causing Claire’s face to scrunch up in confusion.

“What’s up?”

“I just remembered something…” Wanda said as she climbed over Claire and off the bed, running back out into the sitting room. Claire giggled at her as she laid back in the bed and against the headboard, brushing the hair in her face back over her head and running her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes as a sign of contentment, small hints of exhaustion peppering the end of it as she relaxed onto the bed.

She only laid like that for a few seconds before the soft puttering of Wanda’s naked feet on the hardwood floor grew louder, signaling her return, and when she entered the room again, she gently flopped on the space beside her wife, rolling on to her. Claire laughed and took her into her arms, pulling her fully onto her chest. Wanda smiled and pecked her before holding out a small gift box.

“What’s this?” Claire asked, eyeing the box and feeling the tears come to her eyes.

“I should’ve known you’d go all out for Valentine's day, so I’m sorry it’s not much, but it’s just a small token of my appreciation and affection for you.” 

Wanda slid off her, allowing the redhead to sit up, and handed her the box. Claire took it, holding it with such reverence that she was afraid that somehow the box was the gift. Slowly she opened it, revealing a silver chain broken up by a long silver plate. Claire looked up at Wanda before plucking the bracelet out and examining it. On the one side was a large engraving of the rainbow flag with a small message reading, 

“Today and forever, my love. I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

Claire broke down, the tears spilling from her eyes as she looked back up at Wanda, meeting her own tear-filled eyes.

“What—”

“There’s more,” Wanda cut her off, pointing to the bracelet. “Turn it around.”

She listened, flipping the bracelet over to its underside. On the back were a series of engraved dates arranged in their order of time.

“They…are all of the important dates in our relationship. When we met, our first kiss, our first date, the first time we said ‘I love you,’ our first time… having sex,” Wanda blushed and giggled, “when we proposed, and our wedding.”

“What’s this one from 2014?”

“That…is when we technically first met. Back in Strucker’s lab in Sokovia. I know this meant a lot to you, and I’m so sorry that I didn’t remember it. I wanted to immortalize it. It’s actually what kick-started this whole idea.” Wanda played with her hands nervously and eyed Claire with a glint of concern and worry. “Do you like it?”

Claire chuckled in disbelief. “Like it? Wanda…I love it!”

“Really?”

“Really! Wanda, it’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” Claire pulled Wanda back into her and kissed her lovingly.

“I love you,” the brunette muttered against her lips. Claire smirked and nipped at her bottom lip.

“I love you too.”

○○○

The next few days carried on much like the first: lot’s and lot’s of sex. Everyday, Claire looked out the window, eyes pointed towards the sky, looking out for her promised snow. She was beginning to lose hope, when on their last day, the air grew colder than what its been, the clouds formed, and snow poured from the heavens, coating the ground in a thick blanket of pristine white.

Except…maybe it snowed more than what Claire was hoping for…

She knew a snowstorm was supposed to come and she was prepared for it, but what she didn’t expect was there to be a state of emergency. Not that either of them minded much. They had plenty of things to eat and to do to help pass the time, most of which included sex, but as the day passed and the sun went down, the air got colder both outside and inside the cabin. 

Wanda came into the main sitting room wrapped tightly in a large fuzzy blanket, dressed in her warmest pair of pajamas and fuzzy slipper socks, while dragging all the pillows and blankets from their room with her, all while Claire knelt before the fireplace, lighting it.

“There we go…” Claire murmured, warming her hands. She took the pillows and blankets from Wanda and dropped them on the floor, setting them up and arranging them so they could be comfortable.

Wanda sat down next to her, leaning up against her as Claire circled her arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek.

“Are you warm enough?” Claire whispered, nuzzling against her face. Wanda nodded and smiled.

Claire sighed and laid back against the edge of the couch. Wanda looked at her, lifting her finger to graze her skin. She looked over at her, smiling at her wife. 

“You’re so beautiful, Claire,” Wanda whispered. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Claire whispered back, taking Wanda’s hand and kissing the surface. They sat against each other for a while, feeling the sexual tension in the air charge and crackle with each passing second.

“Take your clothes off, Little Red,” Claire growled, her eyes darkened with lust. Wanda obliged, smirking as she shucked the blanket from her body and lifted her shirt over her head. 

Claire licked her lips, her canines poking out, as she gazed at her naked breasts glowing in the soft firelight. Slow growl rumbled through her chest, her eyes watching the chilly air hit and harden her nipples.

Before either of them could say a word, Claire pounced on her wife, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the erect flesh while her hand kneaded her other breast, tugging and pinching her nipple.

“Oh Claire…” Wanda moaned, closing her eyes and placing her hands on her shoulders. 

Claire chuckled and placed swift moist kisses against the skin under her breasts, up the valley in between her breasts, against the column of her neck, and finally on her sweet spot behind her ear.

“God… I love you so much,” the redhead mumbled against her skin, brushing her nose against her.

“I love you too…”

Claire moved her lips up to Wanda’s, moving with such a loving and ferocious kiss. Wanda whimpered, squirming when Claire's canines nipped at her lip and her tongue slipped inside her mouth, quickly gaining dominance. 

She pushed against Wanda’s body, laying her down on the blankets covering the floor, and hovered over her. Her hands gripped the waistband of Wanda’s pajama pants and slowly pulled them down, tossing them to the side. 

She chuckled, watching the reflection of the flames dance along her pale porcelain body, and crawled back up to kiss her. Wanda wrapped her arms around her back, scrunching her fingers and digging her nails into her, bringing the love of her life closer to her. 

“So beautiful…” Wanda’s face reddened and she dipped her head in embarrassment.

“Stop.”

“It’s true,” Claire kissed down her body until she reached between her legs. She trailed her fingers along her skin, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. After placing a kiss on both sides of her legs, she climbed back up her body.

Lifting her leg up and over Wanda’s, she lowered herself on top of her wife’s, Claire started to move against her, slow at first. Wanda hummed and thrusted her hips up in time with Claire's. 

“Oh yes, Claire, yes…”

“You like that?” Claire grunted, picking up speed. Wanda moaned and arched her back in response.

Claire grasped onto Wanda’s breasts, squeezing them hard and pulling on her nipples.

“Fuck Wanda…”

“I love it when you fuck me, Claire,” Wanda moaned, arching again, leaning up and closer to Claire, into her arms. 

“Well that’s good then,” Claire whispered into her ear, “because, Little Red, I love fucking you.”

Wanda attached her lips to Claire’s neck, sucking hard on her column, and earned a guttural groan from her. Claire slowed down, thrusting hard against her, her own clit rubbing fiercely. Both women held on to each other, gasping and moaning as they both were reaching their peak.

A warm blanket washed over them as they came. Wanda gasped and cried loudly into Claire’s shoulder, digging her nails into her skin, while Claire released a wolf-like howl. Wanda—through her orgasm—smirked and reached a hand down to Claire’s wet and sensitive pussy, shoving her middle finger and index finger inside. She slid them in and out in a fast pace and Claire whimpered, bucking and rocking her hips.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, feeling her second orgasm come back full force. Wanda’s fingers rubbed against her g-spot and because she was still sensitive, she knocked her wife back into oblivion. 

Her thighs twitched and her body spasmed. She threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as her orgasm dripped and gushed out of her, coating Wanda’s fingers in a warm fluid. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Wanda cooed, pulling her back down to rest against her chest.

Wanda ran her fingers through Claire’s hair and rubbed her sweaty back, helping her come down from her pleasure high. Claire rested her head against Wanda’s right breast, hearing her steadying heartbeat beat loudly in her chest.

“Are you okay, baby?” Wanda whispered. Claire swallowed and lifted her head a bit, enough to look into her eyes, and a lazy smile drifted onto her face.

“Of course. Fuck that felt good.” She rolled off of Wanda and onto the floor beside her, laying her head on her shoulder. She took the brunette’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. Wanda cuddled in close to her, pulling a blanket up and over them, and kissed Claire’s cheek and finally her lips. 

“I love you, Alpha.”

“Hmm…I love you too, Little Red.” 

Claire smiled and kissed Wanda’s forehead. They were quiet for a bit, the only sound being the harsh roar of the stormy wind outside blowing against the exterior of the cabin. By all accounts they should’ve been cold, but their love kept them warm—that and the dozens of blankets that were strewn over them and the floor, plus the lively fire beside them.

Wanda sighed in content and closed her eyes. Claire chuckled and reached for her phone, unlocking it, and opening her music app. She scrolled down to they’re favorite song, a gentle romantic song, and hit play. 

_“Can't say how the days will unfold,_

_Can't change what the future may hold But, I want you in it_

_Every hour, every minute._

_“This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it's all flying past_

_But, it's clear now,_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be wherever you are next to me.”_

“Claire Stowell, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,” Wanda whispered, kissing her fingers. Claire shifted a bit, turning her head to look at Wanda’s beautiful face and into her gorgeous love-filled eyes.

“Wanda Maximoff, you are my literal savior. My life had no meaning before I met you. I am so grateful for you.”

_“All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_To you._

_“And I could see it_

_Right from the start_

_Right from the start_

_That you would be_

_Be my light in the dark_

_Light in the dark_

_Oh, you gave me no other choice_

_But to love you.”_

Claire wrapped her arms around Wanda’s waist and dipped her head, catching Wanda’s lips with hers. The kiss was slow and steady, pouring each woman’s love for the other into each other. Wanda hummed into the kiss, closing her eyes at the sheer bliss of kissing her soulmate. 

Soulmate. Claire Stowell was her fucking soulmate. She never believed that she would have this: a healthy sex life, a wife who loved her more than anything, happiness. She smiled brightly against Claire's lips and circled her arms around the back of Claire's neck. 

_“All I want to do_

_Is come running home to you_

_Come running home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep running home to you_

_Keep running home_

_Home to you.”_

The two of them rested their foreheads against each other. Claire kissed her nose and hummed along to the song as she twirled strands of Wanda’s thick brown hair around her fingers. 

“Can't say how the days will unfold

Can't change what the future may hold

But, I want you in it

Every hour, every minute.” 

Wanda drifted off in her arms, softly snoring in her ear, and Claire smiled. Lightly kissing her forehead, the redhead brought the blanket up more and tucked her wife in better. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, moja ljubav (my love). I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song called "Runnin' Home to You" by Grant Gustin from "The Flash".
> 
> https://youtu.be/f4a1vf7l-jI


	12. An Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Claire try a little experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks because I know literally nothing about BDSM except what I've seen in other fics (which isn't much) and my babies are just too soft for this, so please bear with me.

Seeing Claire walk into the apartment with a very generic plastic bag wasn’t out of the ordinary to Wanda, but when Claire inconspicuously tried to hide said bag behind her back and in her underwear drawer while dodging Wanda’s curious questions…that raised some red flags for the brunette. Wanda followed Claire into their bedroom and folded her arms across her chest while she stared Claire down.

“What’s in the bag?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Claire shifted on her feet and avoided Wanda’s gaze, trying to come up with a convincing enough lie to get her off her back for now. She wasn’t necessarily a bad liar per say, but Wanda always had the ability to read people, even before she achieved her powers, so she always knew when Claire was lying.

“N-Nothing…” Claire hesitated, her eyes flashing in a light lavender. Wanda frowned and stepped closer to Claire, reaching up to her shoulders and trailing her fingers up so her arms could circle around the back of her neck. She twirled a few strands of baby hair around her finger and smirked when Claire’s eyes darkened as a shudder ran through her.

“Nothing, huh? Well…if you have nothing to share, then allow me to do so. I want to tell you a secret, baby girl.” Wanda took another step closer and leaned in more so that her mouth reached her ear. Placing a soft kiss against her earlobe, she whispered, “I know when you’re lying, Claire.”

A low growl rumbled in the redhead’s chest and Wanda chuckled as she felt her wife vibrate under her fingers. “So…” Wanda placed another tantalizing and delicate kiss against her neck and took her earlobe gently in her mouth and between her teeth, and tugged. Claire’s breath hitched and her hands lowered down Wanda’s back to rest against the curves of her ass and squeezed. “What’s in the bag?” she asked again, and Claire could hear the smirk that was for sure plastered on her beautiful face.

Claire sighed, pulled out of their embrace and turned towards their dresser. She opened her underwear drawer and pulled out the white bag, placing it on the bed. Wanda followed over the bed as well, watching with curiosity as Claire opened it and pulled out various things that brought a dark red blush to her face. Picking up a leather whip and a set of handcuff, Wanda looked up at Claire and raised her eyebrow in question. She opened her mouth, ready to ask why they were here, but before she could, Claire took them from her hands, placed them back on the bed, and raised her hands in defense.

“Look, before you ask, let me explain. Last week, while you were on a mission and I was left here alone, I spent a few mornings and nights watching porn, and I got the idea to experiment…if you’re open to it?” Claire bit her lip and her face contorted into a nervous frown. Wanda smirked and rubbed Claire’s arm in a comforting manner.

“I hope that during those lonely nights of you getting off to watching porn you were thinking of me…” Claire smiled and pulled Wanda to her, kissed her fiercely, and squeezed her ass again.

“Of course, baby. Being with you is all I think about.”

Wanda smiled and gasped Claire’s hand.

“What kind of experimenting did you have in mind?” Wanda asked, feeling a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

Claire’s eyes lit up and she dived into the bag of goodies, showing Wanda all she bought. Wanda’s eyes scanned over the black blindfold, a black leather corset with a _very _short black skirt and a pair of fishnet tights, the whip and cuffs, and a gag. Her heart beats fast in her chest as her eyes dance across the items that Claire bought, feeling somewhat overwhelmed. Her mind reeled as she overthought the extent of Claire’s experimenting.

“So um…what uh…what did you have in mind when you say…‘experiment’?” Wanda asked nervously. Claire, noticing her mood, came up to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, smoothing a hand down her back and through her hair.

“I know I probably went a little overboard, especially since you didn’t agree, but let me make this promise to you, Little Red: I promise that if there’s something that you’re uncomfortable with or don’t want to do, I will honor that and we won’t do it. The woman in the store told me that BDSM is all about consent and making sure that both parties are equal in their gratification. And you know me; I would never do something that you were uncomfortable with. All I’m asking for is a little bit of a chance.”

Wanda thought a moment, looking away from Claire to the items on the bed again, and released a deep breath that she was holding. “Okay. I trust you, baby.”

Claire smiled and kissed the top of Wanda’s head. “Do you mind if we…try it out now?”

“So eager…” Wanda chuckled. She stood up on her toes and kissed her. “Alright. Where do we being?”

Pulling apart, Claire walked around to her bedside table, pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen, and moved back to where Wanda was and sat on the edge of the bed. Wanda sat beside her, watching as Claire made a small little chart and wrote both of their names down.

“Okay, so before we start, we should probably go over our limits: what we should avoid during this.” Looking at Wanda, she readied herself. “So, what are your hard limits?”

“Um…I’m not really sure,” Wanda said as she thought. “I never had to think of this before…”

“Well, what don’t you like? For example, you don’t like blood or dealing with any bodily fluids, and I know it’s weird, but there’s a kink where people—”

“I already know where you’re going with this, and I am _not _for that!” Wanda exclaimed, a disgusted look on her face. Claire chuckled and started writing.

“Okay, so no bodily fluids. What else?”

“Hmm…I don’t like being beaten, so that’s a no.”

“‘No beating…’ Quick question: is spanking allowed?” Claire asked, looking up from the notepad. Wanda’s face scrunched up as she went into thought and her face reddened.

“Um…yeah. Yeah, spanking is allowed. Both with your hand and with the whip.”

Claire nodded and wrote down the exception.

“Anything else?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Alright…”

“What about you? What are your limits?” Wanda asked, taking the pad and pen from her and giving her a questioning glance.

“I don’t like being bound. Whether it’s hands, a belt, rope, cuffs…doesn’t matter. I don’t like not being able to move my hands,” Claire said, her voice a little rough as she shuddered. Wanda placed a hand on her knee and wrote down what Claire said.

“Oh, that reminds me. I don’t mind being bound, but don’t bind my hands behind my back. And don’t choke me,” she said sadly as she wrote them down under her name. Claire shifted on the bed and pulled Wanda into her arms, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her hands up and down her back and arms. Wanda sent her a small smile and snuggled into Claire’s warmth.

“I won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I know, baby. What else do you not want to do?”

“I think that’s it. And if either of us—after experimenting—find out that there’s something else that we didn’t like, add it to the list so we know for next time.” She was about to break away and get ready, but a sudden thought passed through her head and she turned back to Wand. “Also, and I can’t stress this enough, if you feel uncomfortable at any point during sex or I accidentally hurt you, please, please, _please_ tell me. I’ll stop, no questions asked. I’m not like you, babe, and can’t read your mind, so I need you to tell me when you don’t like something so I know not to do it anymore. I promise I won’t be mad or disappointed.” Wanda smiled, nodded, and kissed Claire.

“God, I love you.”

“Not as much as I love you,” Claire smirked and nuzzled her face into her neck. She inhaled deeply, catching the faint scent of her shampoo, and smiled. She began to kiss her neck, sucking hard on the soft skin, definitely leaving little love marks along the length of her neck.

Wanda giggled, feeling ticklish, and gently pushed her away. “So, who’s the gonna be the dominant?”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s me,” Claire said, her voice light with humor, but also serious.

Wanda rolled her eyes and smirked. “So this is basically like every other time we have sex?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always the dominant, Claire.”

“How?”

Wanda shook her head, chuckled, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re always on top and you always take control, which I don’t mind, I like when you do, but—”

“When do I take control?”

“Claire, remember that on time when you wanted me to use the strap-on on you? Remember when you flipped us over onto my back and you were _on top_? You started grinding against me, rather than me thrusting into you, and you said that you got off when I was on my back. Remember that?” Wanda asked. Claire’s face was a flushed a deep scarlet and she looked away, clearing her throat.

“Okay point taken. But you’re okay with me being the dominant?”

“Yes, baby, I’m okay with you being the dominant,” Wanda chuckled. Claire kissed her again and reached for the corset and tights, handing them to Wanda.

“Can you put these on? You’re big into corsets right?”

“I do kinda like them…” Wanda said, taking the outfit from her, and got of the bed. Sending a wink at Claire, she left the bedroom and entered the bathroom to get changed.

Claire—in the meantime—cleared the bed, placing the whip, blindfold, cuffs, and gag on their bedside tables and pulled out their strap-on along with the bottle of lube, placing them on their dresser. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out another more discreet bag. Opening the bag, she pulled out a similar leather outfit and quickly stripped out of her clothes and got changed.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, she didn’t hear Wanda enter the room, but when she saw the reflection of her lustful stare, her face flushed and she bit her lip. Wanda came over to her, swaying her hips, and reached her arms out to trailing along Claire’s body. She hummed and growled at the softness of her skin.

“God, I never thought seeing you in leather would make me feel so…hot and excited.”

Claire stiffened, assuming the her dominant role, and turned around, facing Wanda.

“Get on the bed.” Wanda smirked at her stern voice and did as she was told. “Alright here are the rules: do not speak unless spoken to, you’ll cum when I tell you to, and I want you to address me as ‘Alpha’. Understand?”

“Yes…_Alpha_,” Wanda said, biting her lip and trailing her index finger down her chest to circle around her breasts.

“One more thing before we start. What do you want the safe words to be?”

“Um…I’m familiar with the traffic light system: green for continue, yellow for slow down, but don’t stop, and red for stop completely. If you want to do something else…”

“That’s perfect.” She walked around to Wanda’s side of the bed and kissed her roughly, her tongue darting into Wanda’s mouth and wrestling with her tongue, fighting for dominance. Wanda instantly submitted to her, but her hands flew up and massaged Claire’s breasts. Claire pulled away and smirked at her.

“Oh Little Red, did I not tell you? No touching. Just look.”

“What happens if I disobey?” Wanda bit her lip, pouting it a bit. Claire’s smirk widened and she grabbed the whip.

“Disobey and it’s ten lashes.”

“Understood, _Alpha_.” Matching Claire’s smirk, Wanda sat up and pressed her lips against Claire’s. When they broke apart, Claire shook her head, tsking.

“Of Little Red, you disobeyed me. Time for you to receive your punishment.” She got off the bed and twirled the whip in her hand. “Roll over.”

Wanda obeyed, rolling over to lay on her stomach, and propped her upper body up on her forearms. She turned her head and looked over at Claire, still biting her lip. Claire tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and said, “Color?”

“Green.” Claire nodded and reached down to undo the fastens that clothed her ass, freeing it. She then trailed the tails of the whip lightly against Wanda’s ass. Wanda’s breath hitched as the cool leather touched her warm skin. “I want you to count them down, baby. Mess up, and I’ll start over, got it?”

Wanda nodded, closed her eyes, and readied herself. When Claire sensed that Wanda was ready, she swung the whip back and brought it down harshly against the soft flesh of Wanda’s ass. Wanda gasped at the sensation, instinctively clenching her muscles, and tried to collect herself quickly.

“One…” she gasped out. Once more Claire brought the whip down, slapping against her skin. This one was particularly more painful than before, and Wanda whimpered, slamming her eyes closed. Her hands balled into tight fists. A small scream escaped Wanda’s lips and something flashed across Claire’s face.

“T-Two…” Claire let the whip hang limp at her side and she crawled up the bed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and placing her hand on the small of her back.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, her voice gentle and soft.

“Yeah…”

“Are you sure?” Claire’s hand ran down slowly to her sore cheek, giving her soothing and comforting rubs to ease the painful growing welts. Wanda nodded her head and inhaled a deep breath.

“Color?”

“Y-Yellow…”

“Okay.” Claire got off the bed and eased up, and continued giving Wanda her punishment. Eight more lashings later, Claire put the whip down on the bedside table. “Now, I want you to strip and get on the floor, sitting on your knees.”

Wanda obeyed, shimmying out of the leather corset and tights, and when she kneeled on the floor, Claire got on the bed. In her hand, she held a vibrator and the silicon dildo from their strap-on. She stared into Wanda’s eyes and spread her legs, giving Wanda an eyeful of her pussy, and brought the dildo up to her mouth, dragging it across the rim of her lips before plunging it in and wrapping her tongue along the shaft, the whole time she kept eye contact with Wanda. She pumped the dildo slowly in her mouth, getting it all nice and wet and putting on a show for her wife, and after a minute, she took it out.

“What are you doing, Alpha?” Wanda asked, feeling her clit ache and her pussy grow wet. Claire smirked and turned the vibrator on.

“Look but don’t touch,” she replied as she brought the vibrator to her clit and shoved the dildo into her pussy. She continued to pound the dildo into her, moaning loudly, and maintained eye contact. “I’m going to fuck myself while you watch, and if you obey, I’ll give you a reward.”

Wanda whimpered at watching Claire come apart at her own hand. The buzzing of the vibrator sent phantom waves of pleasure down to her clit, and she felt her pussy throb with need. Her fingers twitched, wanting to move down and relieve the ache herself. Claire watched her fingers and growled, causing Wanda’s fingers to stop.

“Ah, ah, ah, Little Red. I said _look _and _don’t touch_. That includes you, sweetie.”

Wanda groaned and relaxed her fingers, trying hard to not focus on her own desire building and building. She fought hard against the urge to clench her thighs together and rub her clit with her legs. She was envious of Claire; the redhead was close to her first orgasm, and here Wanda was, not even been given the chance to cum.

Claire’s breathing quickened as her orgasm came full force, her moans filled the air and only added to Wanda’s torment. Wanda pouted when Claire pulled the dildo out of her wet and quivering pussy and brought it to her mouth, sucking on her juices. A small animalistic whimper came from Wanda as she crawled on her knees over to the side of the bed. Her legs quivered with urgent need and Claire smirked and licked her lips as she saw a line of her juices drip down her thighs. God, she loved that Wanda was so wet for her, and it made her ecstatic and prideful that Wanda that wet just from watching her masturbate.

Claire moved to the edge of the bed and traced a hand down to her wet pussy, running her fingers through her slick folds. When they were wet enough to her liking, she pulled them away and held them out to Wanda, close to her mouth. Wanda took them hungrily, sucking and slurping up Claire’s wetness.

“That’s it. That’s a good girl. How does that taste, pretty girl?” Claire asked, her back arching just a little bit. Wanda took Claire’s fingers out of her mouth and wiped her mouth. Looking up at Claire, she smiled.

“You taste so good, Alpha.” Wanda sat up on her knees, stretching to attach her lips to Claire’s, and ran her hands up and down her back, scratching the skin. Claire hissed at a particularly hard and painful scratch that broke the skin. She flinched a little and Wanda kissed her again, gently this time and place her hand against the open cut. “I’m sorry, love. I guess I got a little excited…”

“Don’t worry about it, Wanda,” Claire kissed her again, pushing her arms further down to rest at her hips. “I…I liked it. The pain. It felt nice.”

Claire pulled Wanda up onto the bed and shoved her down against the soft mattress, her hair sprawling out across the pillows. She peppered soft and wet kisses against her skin and Wanda squirmed under her touch, her eyes fluttering closed and light gasps leaving her lips, as her hands flew to tangle themselves in Claire’s hair.

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Claire whispered as she kissed the inside of her thigh, inching closer to her dripping wet cunt, and Wanda sucked in a deep breath and arched her back. “I bet you want to cum…don’t you, Little Red?”

“I do, Alpha. I really, really do…” Wanda moaned, the tail end of her sentence turning into a soft whine.

“Well, begging is only going to delay your orgasm, so whatever you do… _don’t beg_.”

Wanda closed her eyes as Claire’s tongue plunged into her wetness, lapping her up. Her tongue ran through her moist folds, Wanda’s breath hitching as her tongue traveled closer and closer to her swollen and needy clit. Finally giving her what she wants, Claire sucked on her clit, swirling her tongue around the hardened bulb and Wanda could’ve came right then. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her eyes watering from the sheer overload of pleasure.

Keeping up the pace of her tongue, Claire slipped two fingers into her pussy and pounded in her pulsating hole, groaning when her walls clenched around her fingers. Wanda’s hands grasped the bedsheets beneath her and slammed her head deeper into the pillows. Claire took her mouth away from Wanda’s cunt and smirked up at her before kissing the inside of her thigh, biting the soft flesh. Wanda gasped and looked up at Claire, her face a deep red.

With her free hand, Claire rubbed harsh circles against her clit. Wanda arched up and screamed, her orgasm coming quickly, and Claire chuckled as she placed another kiss on her thigh. Even with the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling, Wanda still wanted more. She was still chasing her orgasm and could sense Claire was holding back. She wanted her to beg, and Wanda didn’t want to give in, but there was no way Claire was going to let her cum without begging. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.

_“Please…”_ Wanda groaned. Claire smirked and leaned the upper half of her body up and looked at her.

“Please what, baby girl? Remember, I can’t read your mind.”

“Please…let me cum, Claire! Please!”

Claire’s fingers continued to fuck her, increasing the pace, and her mouth replaced her hand on her clit and began sucking again. Wanda gasped and bucked her hips, grinding against Claire’s mouth, and yelped as the redhead’s teeth scraped against her. She was close. She was chasing her orgasm and she was close. A few more pumps of her fingers, a few more strokes of her clit and she would cum, harder than she’s ever cum before. And she couldn’t wait. The pleasure boiled in her stomach and a tightness in her back formed in a coil and stretched, waiting to snap and shoot her into an ecstasy induced oblivion.

Right as she was about let herself go and succumb to her coming orgasm, Claire removed her mouth from her clit and her fingers from her pussy, a frustrated groan slipping from Wanda’s mouth. Claire slipped back up Wanda’s body and gave her a hard and passionate kiss. Though she kissed her back, Claire could tell Wanda was frustrated and that fueled her own pleasure.

“What did I say, baby girl? Begging delays your orgasm.” Claire sat up on the bed and grabbed the harness and dildo, putting the silicon dick into it’s slot in the harness, and handed it to Wanda. “Put this on and get on your knees, love.”

Wanda did as she was told, and kneeled on the bed, facing Claire who assumed Wanda’s position, laying flat on her back and spreading her legs.

“Do you know what I want, Little Red?”

“You want me to fuck you,” Claire raised an eyebrow and her eyes flashed a light purple, “…Alpha.”

“That’s right, love. I want you to _fuck _me. Hard. Don’t hold back, pretty girl. Make me cum.”

Wanda nodded and thrusted hard into Claire’s tight pussy, smiling when the redhead moaned loudly and threw her head back. Claire’s left hand shot up and grasped the headboard as Wanda’s thrusts caressed her g-spot and her hand rubbed her clit. Claire became putty in Wanda’s hands, and she liked it. For once she felt like she was in control, that she was the dominant and Claire was submitting to her. For a second, a thought flickered across her mind, edging her to tease Claire like she has been doing to her, and she paid attention to Claire’s body, used to her signals for when she was about to cum, but before she could enact her plan, Claire’s voice gave her pause.

_“Don’t even think about teasing me.” _Wanda froze and released a shaky breath at the sound of Claire’s voice. It was deeper and darker than ever before and her eyes were a color that Wanda hadn’t seen in a long time, and something about that scared her. Claire seemed to have snapped back to reality and she sat up to become level with Wanda, caressed her face, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Wanda’s arms slowly came around her, hugging her back, and Claire buried her face into Wanda’s neck. “I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I’m so, _so _sorry.”

Wanda remained quiet, only running her hands over Claire’s body, biting her lip. Claire’s breathing picked up and became erratic and Wanda picked up on her nerves and hugged her tighter, placing a kiss against her skin.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Claire repeated herself over and over again, tightening her hold on the brunette and trying hard not to cry. Her breathing shuddered, and Wanda pulled out of the embrace, causing Claire to whine at the seemed act of rejection. Wanda smoothed her hands over Claire’s face, her right hand lingering on her scar. Claire’s eyes were dull and sad and Wanda’s heart ached to see her like this.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Wanda whispered, bringing Claire’s eyes to look at her. “Settle down. It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“I’m sorry…”

Wanda shushed her and placed a short and delicate kiss on her lips and then her scar.

“I’m not gonna lie, that was a little scary. I haven’t seen you like that in a long time, love. But it’s okay, love. It’s okay. I’m okay, baby.”

“I could’ve hurt you…”

“Baby, please—”

“I could’ve…_killed you—_”

“Claire, _stop_!” Claire’s eyes snapped up to Wanda’s serious green orbs and a whimper escaped her lips. “Get out of your head, it’s only going to hurt you. Come back to me, baby. Come back to me. I’m fine, sweetie. You would never hurt me. Your wolf would never hurt me. You told me that. You submitted to me. Please. I’m not afraid. I love you.”

Claire hugged her back and kissed her neck. Her breathing came back under control after some time, and when she sensed that she had calmed down, Wanda pushed her back down on the mattress, threading her fingers with hers.

“What’re you—”

Wanda pressed her finger against Claire’s lips and shushed her. “Let me take care of you.” Before Claire could ask what she meant, Wanda began thrusting into her again, slower and gentler than before.

Claire’s walls clenched around Wanda’s cock and soft moans tumbled from her lips. While Claire loved when Wanda pounded into her and found the hard paced thrusts highly erotic, nothing could compare to the gentleness of her loving embrace. When Wanda thrusted slowly into her, it made the pleasure that much more intoxicating. She bucked her hips in time with Wanda’s thrusts and pushed down on the dildo, allowing Wanda to thrust deeper into her.

“Oh fuck, Wanda, _yes_! Right there!”

Wanda continued her slow thrusts, ever so slightly, and tears pricked Claire’s eyes as Wanda moved against her g-spot. Claire reached forward and took Wanda’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her mouth a placing soft kisses against the pads of each of her fingers before moving it down to press against her hardened and swollen clit.

“Fuck, right there…God, I love when you fuck me.” Wanda smiled and sent on harsh thrust into her cunt, smirking as she gasped and groaned.

“You’re so wet for me,” Wanda muttered, her free hand grasping her hip, her fingers digging into the soft skin. “So tight…fuck, I love it.”

Wanda’s hand against her clit moved faster, sending shockwaves of pleasure that rippled through her, sending her orgasm coming at an incredible speed. Wanda smiled as once more Claire’s breathing changed to short gasps and her thighs twitched. Her cheeks flushed as blood rushed to her face, and when she came, a strangled scream escaped her mouth and she arched her back, sitting up to clutch onto Wanda’s shoulders and burying her face into her neck. Wanda groaned as her walls fluttered and tightened around her cock. She removed her hand from Claire’s clit and slowed her thrusts down, helping her through her orgasm.

She slowly pulled out of Claire and shimmied out of the harness before taking the redhead into her arms, stroking her back and her hair. She placed a quick kiss to her temple and snuggled into her warmth as Claire caught her breath. A contented sigh left Wanda’s lips when she rested her head on Claire’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to her quickened heartbeat.

“I love you,” Claire smiled at Wanda’s quiet voice and wrapped her arms around her, tightening them to hold her tight.

“I…I love you, too.” Claire pulled away slightly and shuffled on the bed, sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table to grab the handcuffs. “You do so much for me, Little Red, and I want to return the favor.” She trailed her hand down her leg to the inside of her thigh. “I want to make you feel good.”

Wanda nodded and pulled Claire back up for a kiss, threading her fingers into her silky red locks. Claire giggled against her lips and Wanda gasped as the cold metal of the cuffs grazed against her hard nipple.

“Do you mind if I cuff you? To the bed?” Claire’s purple eyes looked into Wanda’s green ones, a look of hesitant concern filling her features. Wanda nodded and kissed her again, moving her hands down to palm her breasts. When they broke apart, Claire took Wanda’s hands in hers and brought them up to the headboard, placing one wrist on each side of the post, then she took the cuffs and clamped them around her wrists, giving them a soft tug to test the slack. “Is that okay? Not too tight?”

“It’s okay.” Wanda tugged against the cuffs and her breath hitched at the resistance.

“And how are you? What’s your color?”

“G-Green.”

“Are you sure?” Her breath hitched again. “I can take them off, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine. Just…something to get used to.”

“Alright.”

Claire moved off the bed and grabbed the harness, strapping it on before she got back on the bed. Stroking a hand against the plastic dick, Claire lowered herself down by Wanda’s entrance, releasing a shuddering breath when her eyes landed on her dripping wet cunt.

“Fuck Wanda, you’re so wet…”

Claire teased her pussy, bringing her fingers up and running them through her moist folds, finding pleasure in Wanda’s needy almost whiny moans. She opened her mouth, the tips of words forming on her tongue, but stopped herself and closed her eyes, slamming her head against the pillow.

“What do you want to say, baby girl?”

“I-I can’t…You won’t l-let me cum…”

“Yes, I will, baby. I promise I won’t tease you. What is it that you want, sweetie?”

“Please fuck me, Claire. Please. I-I want you…so bad.”

Claire winked and brought the tip of her cock to her entrance, teasing her once more.

“You got it, baby.”

Claire thrusted hard into her, the silicon dick rubbing fiercely against her g-spot, and Wanda’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth opened, her lips wrapping around a silent scream. Claire took the handcuff key into her hand and placed it into the lock, freeing Wanda from her metallic bonds. She took the cuffs into her hand and tossed them to the floor.

Her hands shot up and grasped at Claire’s wrists, a scarlet haze surrounding their conjoined hands. Claire chuckled and kept up her pace, moving Wanda’s hand to rub at her clit, helping her along, while she threaded her fingers with her other hand. Wanda was close, so very, very close, and as she teetered on the edge of ecstasy, Wanda started to believe that this was all just some trick, another tease to enhance Claire’s own pleasure. She kept waiting for Claire to pull back, to leave her writhing and wanting, moaning loudly as she begged her to continue.

“Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” Claire asked, her voice void of humor and sounded serious. _Just part of the trick_. “Huh? I said do you want to cum?”

“N-No tricks?”

“No tricks.” Claire panted as she slowed down her pace just a bit, enough for Wanda to focus on her thoughts and words. “I swear. Do you want to cum?” She enunciated each and every word.

“Y-Yes…” she breathed. “Yes, Claire! I want to c-cum!” She arched her back and another bout of energy shot from her clenched hands. “_Fuck_ Claire I’m gonna cum!”

She rubbed her clit harder and faster, chasing her orgasm and Claire pulled Wanda on top of her, falling back onto the bed so she could straddle her waist. Immediately Wanda started to buck her hips, grinding against Claire’s cock as she continued to thrust into her, seeking her release.

“Are you close?” Claire asked, reaching up and massaging her breasts, her thumbs running over her nipples. Her reply was met with a pleasured cry and Wanda’s head threw back and her eyes slammed shut. “Ah, ah, ah, love. Open your eyes. I want to see you.”

Wanda opened her eyes and gazed down at her loving wife. Claire leaned up and placed the kiss between the valley of her breasts. A few more minutes, a few more thrust, a few more kisses, a few more rubs of her clit and Wanda came. Her thighs clenched and twitched under the amount of pressure and she groaned at the wetness that poured from her and onto Claire’s cock. She gasped and pulled her hand from her clit and brought it down on Claire’s chest.

Claire slowed her thrusts down, easing Wanda into her orgasm and as she calmed down, Claire moved into a sitting position and pulled the brunette into her arms. Wanda’s chest rose and fell quickly, her heart pounding in her chest, and pussy throbbing. The lower half of her body writhed against the dildo that was still sheathed inside her. Claire whispered soothing and comforting words, helping her calm down.

“Are you okay?” Claire’s purple eyes held worry and Wanda giggled. She smoothed a hand over Claire’s face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m perfect.” Claire smiled and kissed her. Wanda smiled against her lips and wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing herself against Claire, their breasts pressed against each other. Their bodies were sweaty and their hair stuck to them in greasy disgusting strands, but neither of them cared. They snuggled into each other, and Claire pulled out of Wanda, a light gasp escaping the brunette’s mouth.

“Good.” She kissed her again. “I love you, Little Red.”

“I love you, too…Alpha.” Claire’s eyes darkened and a low harmless growl reverberated through them.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, pretty girl.”

Wanda giggled and kissed her scar. “You know all that…it was really hot.”

Claire smiled and Wanda’s matched hers. “So…you liked it?” Wanda nodded, still smiling. “The experiment was a success?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can we…can we do this again?”

“Whenever you want.” Claire hugged her again and kissed neck, excitement and happiness radiating off of her. “Just…maybe ease up on the spanking next time, yeah?”

“I’ll do whatever you want, baby girl,” Claire whispered, her fingers moving down Wanda’s body to rest on the cheeks of her ass. Wanda flinched at the contact; her skin still tender from Claire’s erotic assault. Claire frowned at the warm raised skin and guilt flashed across her face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was hitting you too hard. I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t mind the spanking, I just need you to be gentle, okay?”

“Of course, Wanda. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I…I enjoyed it.”

Claire nuzzled into Wanda’s skin and a soft purring rumbled in her chest. After a few minutes of them lying together, Wanda pushed off of Claire and got off the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?”

Claire smirked and grabbed Wanda’s hand, pulling her down for another kiss. “I can’t say no to you, Little Red.”

“I’m taking a _shower_, Claire. It’s not code for ‘please fuck me in the shower.’”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, babe.”


End file.
